Una historia sin contar
by Par de Lunaticas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort hubiera señalado a Neville como su elegido? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry hubiera conocido a sus padres? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos hubieran tenido un plan desde el principio? ¡Lo que J.K.Rowling nunca contó! O al menos de esta forma... :S
1. La Profecía

**DECLAIMER:** Cualquier personaje que reconoscan, cualquier lugar, etc... No nos pertenecen, son de la ingeniosa J..

* * *

**1**

**La Profecía**

Entre las grandes montañas que rodeaban las afueras de Gran Bretaña, había una pequeña y sombría casa que parecía deshabitada. El ambiente que había allí era bastante lúgubre. Parecía que esa casa estuviera plagada de espíritus o eso se veía a simple vista; pero era muy poco probable que alguien llegara a verla, ya que esa casa estaba muy bien ocultada con todo tipo de hechizos oscuros.

En el interior de la casa había solo un sucio y viejo escritorio y una silla igual de sucia detrás de él. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo y bichos raros; pero al ser que estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, no parecía importarle nada el entorno en el que habitaba.

De pronto unos agitados pasos se escucharon fuera de la casa. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a una cara que se veía totalmente emocionada y cansada a la vez, pero era poco lo que se podía distinguir en su mirada, ya que estaba cubierta de un pelo grasiento que cubría su cara. Estaba completamente mojado ya que la lluvia no cesaba. Era Severus Snape.

– ¡La oí! –exclamó Snape de forma triunfal, todavía plantado en la puerta.

– ¿Y qué se supone que oíste? –preguntó una voz demasiado fría y aguda sin demostrar sentimiento de curiosidad alguno. Snape no podía ver la expresión de Lord Voldemort en ese momento, pues él le estaba dando la espalda.

– ¡La profecía! ¡Oí la profecía, señor! –exclamó Snape esperando a que Voldemort le digiera algo, pero este parecía estar meditando muy bien las palabras que él dijo. Snape se apresuró en añadir: – Acabo de venir de allí, señor. Dumbledore... –Snape estaba tan emocionado, que no podía hablar bien.

– Veamos... ¿Dónde estabas cuándo la escuchaste? -preguntó fríamente, por fin mostrando su rostro con un asombroso parecido al de una serpiente.

– En... –Snape no paraba de jadear. – …en Cabeza de puerco... –Snape nervioso, especificó. - Uno de los locales de Hogsmeade.

– ¡Si sé, idiota! –lo cortó Voldemort exasperado. – Continúa... –pidió repitiendo su dejo sombrío.

– S-si, bueno..., seguí a Dumbledore hasta Cabeza de Puerco. Al parecer tenía una reunión con una tal Trelawney. –dijo Snape sin dejar su mirada preocupada. – Creo que es descendiente de la vidente Casandra Trelawney. –de nuevo esperó a que Voldemort hablara, pero al ver que este no daba muestras de habla, continuó. – Si me lo pregunta, me pareció un fracaso, no tenía ni pizca de inteligencia...

– ¿Qué pasó después? –lo cortó Voldemort enojado.

– Dumbledore se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero de pronto paró, ya que Trelawney habló de una forma bastante extraña, como si no fuera ella. Y dijo: «_El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca..._ –Voldemort lo miró algo sorprendido e indignado. Snape tembló un poco, pero consiguió seguir con su expresión firme. – _…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual..._» –recitó. – Al escuchar esto vine directo a usted –aseguró Snape.

– Bien... bien... –susurró Voldemort, saboreando cada una de las palabras que dijo Snape, luego se dirigió a él. – ¿Seguro que escuchaste todo? –preguntó suspicaz.

– S-si, señor. –aseguró Snape, sin saber que se había perdido la parte más importante de La Profecía.

– Entonces de lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos es del elegido. Hay que destruirlo...-dijo Voldemort sonriendo malévolamente.

Días después, Voldemort se encontraba con todos sus mortífagos reunidos en su lúgubre casa entre las montañas. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos y a la vez curiosos. Severus Snape miraba expectante a Voldemort, él mientras tanto tenía una expresión de lo más seria. Tras unos minutos de silencio, que parecieron horas, Voldemort rompió el silencio.

– Como verán, estos últimos días me he dedicado a estudiar muy bien a los refuerzos de Dumbledore, o sea _La Orden Del Fénix._ –Voldemort dijo el nombre con una voz fríamente burlona que hizo que los mortífagos rieran forzadamente. – Tenemos a un espía en la Orden que me ha entregado toda la información que necesitamos para saber quién vendría siendo el _Elegido_. –muchos soltaron suspiros de asombro, pero Voldemort los pasó por alto majestuosamente. – Se preguntarán, ¿quién es el Elegido? Pues yo ya lo tengo muy claro, amigos míos. –esbozó una horrenda sonrisa. – Tenemos dos chicos a elegir: El hijo de los Longbottom y el hijo de los Potter... –a Snape se le heló la sangre al escuchar a los Potter, ya que Lily era la madre de ese niño... _El Elegido. -_ Esos condenados se han enfrentado tres veces conmigo, y por lo que mi fuente me ha dicho, sus hijos nacieron a fines de Julio o como a ustedes les parezca _el séptimo mes. _Todo esto nos lleva a los dos Elegidos.

– Pe-pero, señor... ¿A cuál de los dos va a elegir? –preguntó nervioso un hombre de largo pelo rubio, llamado Lucius Malfoy.

– Mi inocente Lucius, –dijo Voldemort como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño, que uno más uno es igual dos. – es por eso que los he llamado. –dijo impaciente. Todos, pero TODOS los Mortífagos sonrieron orgullosos de si mismos, inflando su pecho. Pero Voldemort al notar sus caras, les cortó las alas enseguida. – Claro, que si fuera por mí jamás se me ocurriría escuchar la opinión de semejantes inútiles. –agregó ácidamente. Los demás Mortífagos soltaron suspiros de desilusión. – Mi informante me ha descrito a las dos familias. Pero quiero que alguien me diga si cometo un error al momento de escoger a mis _Elegidos_, ¿de acuerdo? –gruñó Voldemort juntando sus manos, al parecer no le agradaba nada el pedirles sus opiniones a los Mortífagos. – Por lo que se los Longbottom son de una familia de Sangre Pura....

– Señor… -interrumpió Lucius, nuevamente. Temblando de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué, Lucius? –preguntó Voldemort, soltando un prolongado suspiro.

– ¿Por qué nos pregunta esto? ¿No sería mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

– Sucede, mi estimado Lucius, que tengo la esperanza de unir por la fuerza a la familia que quede. ¿Quién sabe? Podrían sernos útiles, ¿no? –soltó una carcajada de lo más espeluznante, que puso los pelos de punta a todos. – Entonces, los Longbottom…

– Señor. –saltó Snape, levantándose de su mugrosa silla. – Los Longbottom son fuertes, sabrá usted que Frank y Alice Longbottom son unos muy buenos Aurores y más si son Sangre Limpia, podrían trasmitir sus dotes a su único hijo. Por eso me parece que él es más peligroso, a él debería matarlo, señor... –sentenció Snape.

– ¡Silencio! –ordenó Voldemort molesto. – ¡No quiero que me interrumpan a menos que yo les de la palabra! –hizo una breve pausa. – Como les decía, el hijo de los Longbottom es de sangre pura... –Voldemort frunció el cenó. – Mientras que el hijo de los Potter es de sangre mestiza, ya que esta chica Lily Potter es una Sangre Sucia...

– ¡Señor, por eso digo que es al hijo de los Longbottom al que hay que matar! –se adelantó Snape. – ¡Si Lily es de sangre impura, es entonces su hijo el más débil...!

– ¡CÁLLATE SNAPE O EN VERDAD TE VOY A CASTIGAR! –le espetó Voldemort furioso. Si había algo que en realidad lo molestaba, era que no lo escucharan. – Lily es una sangre sucia... eso nos lleva a que los Potter serían la familia indicada... Al parecer Snape, –se dirigió a este. – no entendiste muy bien el significado de la profecía que TÚ me dijiste... «El Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual». –dijo Voldemort soltando un suspiro. – Y como ustedes sabrán, yo también soy... Mestizo. –dijo a regañadientes, como si esa idea lo fuera a matar, con tan solo mencionarla.

Una mujer de parpados exageradamente largos soltó un gritito de resignación, luego se tapó la boca con las manos, como si hubiera cometido el peor error, pero se limito a levantar tímidamente una mano temblorosa.

– Puedes hablar Bellatrix... –dijo Voldemort, mirándola atentamente.

– ¡No tiene porque criticarse así, señor! ¡Hay otras maneras de opinar de esto! –gritó la bruja de parpados largos. – Vera... Yo estudie con los Potter en Hogwarts y le puedo asegurar que James Potter era un total engreído, jamás respetaba ni una norma, y bueno hay que admitir que esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ayudar a la Orden, es muy valiente. Yo creó que si hay alguien de quien preocuparse es de su hijo. Aún que no creo que deba escoger al chico por ser mestizo. Él jamás llegaría a su nivel, señor Tenebroso. –aseguró Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Es cierto. -Lucius Malfoy también levantó la mano. – Yo también me preocuparía más de ellos. No tendrán un título como Aurores, pero son unos magos sumamente poderosos. –replicó Lucius con una mueca de asco en su cara.

– Cierto, esa Lily Evans es muy diestra con la varita, a pesar de ser una Sangre Sucia. –dijo desdeñosamente Antonin Dolohov, un hombre de cara larga y contrahecha, quien también levanto una mano.

– ¡Yo creo que hay que matar al hijo de los Potter! –exclamó Augustus Rookwood, que daba información confidencial del Ministerio de la Magia.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre todos los mortífagos. Voldemort lo corto con tan solo decir:

– Bien, entonces creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que él hijo de los Potter es el Elegido ¿No es cierto? Él es mi igual... Aún que cueste aceptarlo. –agregó enojado, viendo que Bellatrix iba a replicar nuevamente.- Ya tenemos al Elegido... -sentenció Voldemort cortante. - Planearemos el ataque...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al terminar la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, toda la gente empezó a salir de un lindo y acogedor living. Estaba compuesto con unos sillones de colores rojizos, una mesita de fondo y una chimenea con fuego crepitando. En las paredes había diversas fotos de un joven de pelo negro y revuelto, junto con una mujer de pelo largo y rojo, de unos intensos ojos verdes. Y otras fotos en las que estaban ellos con un bebé de pelo negro como su padre y ojos verdes como su madre.

La verdad es que era una casa realmente hermosa y acogedora, ubicada en un gentil pueblito llamado Valle de Godric. En esa casa vivían James y Lily Potter, eran un joven matrimonio que había dado a luz a un bebé, llamado Harry. La reunión de la Orden, se realizo ahí esta vez, ya que siempre se cambiaba el lugar para que fuera más difícil saber donde se ubicaba. Cuando ya casi todos estaban fuera de la casa, James y Lily jugaban con su hijo en la sala de estar.

– Mira que lindo es, Harry... –comentó James, haciéndole caras chistosas al bebé mientras que él reía. Lily los estaba viendo con ternura hasta que notó las caras raras que ponía su marido.

– ¡Oh, James! -rió Lily al igual que su hijo. – Eres un tonto ¿sabías? –dijo pegándole en el hombro cariñosamente.

– Pero tu te casaste, conmigo, ¿no?... –dijo James cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily y a Harry. – ¿Qué crees que haría nuestro Harry, si supiera que su mamá se ríe de su papá?

– Le mandaría flores a Lily, eso es seguro. –intervino un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro y corto, sentándose junto a ellos. Lily soltó una carcajada.

– Que simpático, Canuto. –se defendió James fastidiado.

– Fue el mejor chiste que has dicho en la semana. –dijo Lily divertida. Le encantaba ver como Sirius molestaba a James, de lo contrarío, ellos la molestaban hasta que Lily regañaba a James o hasta que Remus, otro amigo de ellos, intervenía.

– Lily, no he dicho ningún chiste en toda la semana… -le recordó Sirius mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro al igual que James.

– Exacto.

– James, Lily ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento? –preguntó un anciano de pelo largo y blanco, con gafas de media luna y una nariz torcida.

– Si claro, Dumbledore. –aceptó James algo extrañado, parándose del suelo.

– No te lo tomes a mal Sirius. –dijo Dumbledore con una amigable sonrisa.

– No hay cuidado, Dumbledore. –replicó Sirius imitando a James.

– ¿Sirius acostarías a Harry por nosotros, por favor? –pidió Lily parándose como los demás, entregándole su bebé a Sirius, quién empezó a hacerle muecas a Harry al igual que James. Salió de la sala y subió las escaleras. – Tome asiento Dumbledore. –lo invitó, sentándose junto a James. Ambos se miraron de soslayo, por que rara vez Dumbledore se iba tarde de una reunión, ósea que tenía que ser importante.

– Miren... –Dumbledore se veía nervioso y esto asustaba un poco a James y Lily. – Lamento mucho darles tan mala noticia ahora que están tan felices junto con Harry. –Dumbledore tragó saliva. – Seré breve... Voldemort está tras ustedes... –Lily y James se quedaron mirándolo fijamente. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que James habló:

– ¿Q-qué? –preguntó James. No lo podía creer, estaba totalmente estupefacto. ¿Qué habrían hecho para que Voldemort estuviera justo tras de ellos? Miró a Lily, pero ella estaba sin habla y lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas. Él se apresuró en abrazarla.

– Que está tras ustedes y Harry. –repitió Dumbledore, aparentando estar tranquilo, pero se notaba un dejo de miedo en su voz. – Pero que no cunda tanto el pánico. He tomado todas las medidas posibles para protegerlos.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó James, algo esperanzado, pero luego una oleada de pesimismo lo cubrió de nuevo. – No creo que pueda protegernos por siempre Dumbledore.

– Yo tampoco, a decir verdad. –respondió Dumbledore. – Mañana vendré a visitarlos de nuevo, pero les voy a pedir un favor, también quiero que estén presentes Sirius, Remus y Peter, no quiero que les digan nada hasta nuestro encuentro ¿entendido? –Dumbledore los miraba ahora con profunda angustia.

– S-si... Por supuesto... –dijo James nervioso. Lily no paraba de sollozar mientras abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a James. Pronto la cara de él volvió al pánico. – Pe-Pero, Dumbledore, ¿qué pasa si Voldemort nos ataca esta noche? –Lily sollozó mucho más fuerte.

– No lo hará. Confíen en mí. Estoy seguro de que no lo hará esta noche. –confirmó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Sirius, plantado en la puerta de la sala, los miraba sumamente preocupado, pues James abrazaba a Lily fuertemente y ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

– Na-nada, Sirius. N-no... P-pas-sa na-nada. –tartamudeó Lily con un hilo de voz, hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación, se secó enseguida las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica y se paro del sillón.

– ¿Cómo qué nada? ¡Mírate, estás llorando! –dijo Sirius algo enojado.

– Cuando digo nada es nada Sirius. –dijo Lily firmemente, retomando sus días como prefecta. Ella misma se sorprendió de que lograra decir una frase sin temblar y sollozar. Luego le dirigió una significativa mirada a James, al ver que Sirius iba a replicar.

– Eh...Canuto, ¿no te gustaría dormir aquí esta noche?... Mañana haremos un almuerzo con los demás Merodeadores. –dijo James tranquilamente, parándose junto a Lily.

– Bueno... –gruñó Sirius molesto.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos. Hasta pronto. –se despidió Dumbledore yendo hacia la chimenea.

Tomó un poco de polvos flú, que estaba en un tarro al lado de la chimenea, se metió en ella y luego murmuró unas palabras in entendibles soltando el polvo y desapareció.

James se volvió a sentar, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, con la vista fija en el _interesante_ suelo. Sirius lo miraba entre expectante y enojado. Pero luego de mirarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta, de que no era el momento de interrogar a James y Lily, pese a que se moría de intriga.

Lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran los nuevos y reprimidos sollozos de Lily, y los continuos golpes que James se daba en la frente con sus manos. Sirius notó la tensión en el ambiente y se apresuró en sugerir:

– ¿Qué tal si... si nos vamos a dormir? –preguntó Sirius captando las confusas miradas de James y Lily.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué?... Eh, si... Hay que ir a dormir... –dijo James, saliendo de su trance. – Sirius tu puedes dormir en...

– No es necesario que me lo digas. ¡Prácticamente me la paso aquí! –dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa. James soltó una risita nerviosa y Lily esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

– Buenas noches... –dijo Lily con un hilo de voz. – Que duermas bien Sirius. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a este y un beso en los labios a James.

Se fue al pasillo de las escaleras y las subió. Allí arriba había un pequeño pasillo que daba a cuatro habitaciones. En un lado estaba el baño y el cuarto de visitas o cuarto de Sirius (Como lo llamaban habitualmente.), mientras que al otro lado estaba el dormitorio de James y Lily, y lo seguía el de Harry.

Lily se fue acercando lentamente al cuarto de su bebé. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para que Harry no despertara, pero aún así hizo algo de ruido ya que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Al acercarse a la cuna de Harry, para su suerte el no lloró y solo la miraba con sus ojitos verdes iguales a los de ella. El bebé se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo jugando con su peluche de Quaffle. Lily sonrió, pero eso no ayudo a que sus abundantes lágrimas cesarán. El solo hecho de que Harry estuviera feliz, hacía que ella llorara más fuerte; por que quizás el solo hecho de que su mamá estuviera junto a él, los tranquilizaba a ambos.

Tomó a Harry con cuidado y se sentó en un pequeño sofá celeste, que estaba junto a su cuna. La habitación de Harry era bastante linda, había peluches de todos los colores en cada rincón de la habitación (Algunos eran regalos de los miembros de la Orden). Las paredes eran blancas y en ellas habían fotos de Harry con sus padres o con su padrino, también estaban pegados en la pared unos "dibujos" de Harry que eran nada más que trazos y garabatos, pero si los hacía Harry ya eran especiales y merecían un lugar en su dormitorio, ya que James y Sirius decían que juntos se reirían de lo mal que dibujaba, cuando Harry fuera mayor. Pero a Lily le parecía una gran perdida de tiempo, por que apenas su hijo creciera, no dudaría en sacarlos. Cerca de la cuna de Harry había un estante, donde estaban los pañales y cosas necesarias de Harry.

Harry ya se estaba quedando dormido en los brazos de Lily. Al parecer Sirius no había hecho un buen trabajo. Aún que eso ya no le importaba nada en absoluto, el placer de estar junto con su bebé la hacía inmensamente feliz. No podía creer que estuviera pasando esto. Cuando el Profesor Dumbledore les explicó que Voldemort estaba tras ellos, en lo primero en que pensó fue en Harry. Estaba conciente que él pertenecer a la Orden, era ya un riesgo, pero el enterarse de que justo era a ellos, quien quería matar Voldemort, ya estaba sobre todos los peligros. Si ella y James faltaban ¿Quién se quedaría con Harry? ¿Quién cuidaría de él? Si, bueno, Sirius estaría sin duda con Harry. Pero le costaba el pensar en dejar a su hijo. Todo lo que se perdería de su hijo... Su infancia, su adolescencia, su adultez... Y eso que con James soñaban con ir a dejar a Harry por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts. ¡¿Y si Voldemort también mataba a Harry?! No...No eso jamás lo podría soportar... Harry era, es y será siempre su todo...

– Lily... Oh, no... Lily... –dijo James que había entrado al cuarto de Harry, después de buscarla por todos lados. Se acercó a Lily y a Harry y los abrazó fuertemente.

– Lo sient-to... Es-s que n-no p-pued-do dejar-rlo... –sollozó Lily.

– ¡Pero Lily de que estas hablando! ¡Nosotros jamás dejaríamos a Harry! –replicó James posando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Lily. - Y si llegáramos a morir... –Lily soltó un gritito ahogado. – Y si llegamos a morir... –repitió. - A Harry no le pasará nada... Porque Dumbledore cuidara de él...

– Pe-pero s-si Dumbledore muere también...

– ¡Por Merlín, Lily! ¡Dumbledore es Dumbledore, es imposible que pasara! Mira lo que estas pensando, Lily... –James esbozó una sonrisa al igual que Lily. –

¿Estas mejor?...

– Si, un poco... –dijo Lily secando sus lágrimas, con la mano que tenía acariciando a Harry. Luego como si volviese en sí, frunció el entrecejo. – ¡James, mira que hora es! ¡Nosotros aquí hablando!...

– Lily... –trató de decir, rodando los ojos. – Vas a despertar a Harry.

– Ah, si, cierto, cierto. –dijo Lily en voz baja. Era increíble que Harry no se hubiera despertado con los gritos de su madre.

Ella mientras tanto, se levantó con cuidado del sofá, y acurrucó a Harry en su cama. Se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos, James se le unió, después de un rato él dijo sin pensarlo:

– Eres tan gruñona... –y en su cara se formo una mueca divertida.

– ¡James! ¡Si, bueno, quizás sea gruñona, pero lo soy con razón! –vociferó enojada, encaminadote hasta la puerta junto con su esposo. – ¡Le dije a Sirius que acostara a Harry! ¿Y sabes qué es lo que encontré?... –James cerró la puerta del cuarto de Harry, mirando con una sonrisa a su único hijo. – ¡Encontré a Harry jugando de lo lindo! ¡Enserio, James, tú y Sirius me exasperan!

Pero aún así los gritos de Lily se escuchaban desde el pasillo.

* * *

**Notas de Autoras:**

Ok, sabemos que habíamos catalogado este fic como en parte comedia, ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso querían que hicieramos que se rieran cuando supieran que iban a ser acesinados? Jaja.

Además, es como algo fome el principio, pero el próximo capítulo, no sabemos... al menos nosotras lo encontramos divertido.

La cuestión es: muchas gracias si leyeron nuestro primer capítulo y que tengan paciencia porque hay partes no muy divertidas, pero importantes según nuestro criterio.

Como ya les habíamos mencionado, este fic tratará sobre como hubiera sido la vida de Harry al estar con sus padres, por lo que decidimos partir del comienzo y con el transcurso de la historia ir viendo los cambios.

Ahora a lo que venimos:

¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡SE LO SUPLICAMOS! Jajaja.

Nunca tan arrastradas... Jaja.

Los esperamos con ansias y si... vamos a devolver los reviews :)

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leernos y nos vemos, bueno... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Con cariño,

Coni y Magda :)


	2. Una mañana normal

A la mañana siguiente, James se estaba despertando a rastras de la cama. No había dormido en toda la noche por las siguientes razones. La primera: Su querida esposaLily no había parado de sollozar en toda la noche. La segunda: Harry se había despertado a las tres de la mañana, así que James pago las consecuencias. La tercera: Tenera Sirius como vecino de cuarto no es muy aconsejable que digamos, ronca como rinoceronte. Y por último y no menos importante: No pudo despegar los ojos pensando en Voldemort trás ellos.

Estaba asustado, devía admitirlo. No podía hacerce siempre el valiente en frente deLily, también tenia sus miedos... Como que matarana Lily y a Harry... Lo que fuera de él no le importaba en lo más minimo... Tenía que preoceocuparce de el bien estar de su familia y amigos. Tendría que armar un plan, para queLily y Harry se salvarán. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba planeando algo, pero era para proteger a los tres... ¿qué podía hacer él para ayudarlos?.

Se quedó intentando responder esa pregunta, hasta que se dió cuenta de la hora, de queLily ya no estaba en la cama, y que ese día vendrian los Merodeadores a almorzar junto con Dumbledore. Menudo saludo les iba a dar... El en pijamay Lily regañandolo todo el día...

Se levantó, se duchó, vistió y acto seguido salió de la habitación, puesto que ya eran un cuarto para las doce.

Al entrar a la cocina, vío queHarry estaba jugando en su trona con su papilla (para variar) y dando grititos de emoción, nadie sabía porque. Lily se veía mejor que el día anterior pese a que estubo llorando toda la noche, pero se seguía viendo triste y distanciada. Ella labava los platos con el ceño fruncido. Algo devió haber pasado.

- Hola James. -saludó Lily todavía sin mirarlo.

Harry rió al notar a su papá y le extendió los brazos para que él lo tomara. Éstelo cogió y Harry empezo a emitir ruiditos extraños como: "Ghaajah''. James lo tomo como una risa.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?... -dijo James acariciándole la cabezaa Harry mirando a Lily.

Lily lo miró poniendo una cara de estrés. Su esposo en seguida entendió y dejo a su hijo en el suelo, pero no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella estaba vestida con su bata verde que convinaba con sus ojos, que él mismo le había regalado hace tiempo. Se veía hermosa, apesar de que su rostro tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

- ¿Y... Sirius? -preguntó James nervioso, mirando a su hijo correr.

- ¿Donde crees? -preguntó Lily con un dejo sarcastico en su voz, su cara denotaba enojo.

- Si... cierto... ¿durmiendo? -Lily ni respondio, solo le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

James sabía que Sirius se tomaba su tiempo cuándo dormía.

- ¿Y ese ruido? -preguntó posando su vista en el techo de la cocina.

- Son los ronquidos deSirius... Se han escuchado toda la mañana... ¿Qué digo? ¡Toda la noche! -dijoLily al fin esbozando una sonrisa y saludando a James con un beso.

La pieza dóndeSirius dormía estaba justo arriba de la cocina, así que se escuchaban todos los ronquidos que habían en aquella habitación, mejor dicho: se escuchaban en toda la casa.

- Si... en verdad no sé que me sorprende... ¡siempre ronca! -dijo James alzando los hombros.

James ayudó a Lily y pusó la mesa para el desayuno hasta que los ronquidos cesarony bajó Sirius.

- ¡Hola! -exclamó Sirius bostezando y estirándose, luego se acomodó en la mesa y sacó una tostada, no sin antes saludar a su ahijado.

- ¡Oh!... Hola, Sirius... ¿Dormiste bien? -dijo Lily con el tono más sarcastico que encontró.

- "Ghaajah" –repitió Harry mirando a Sirius comoexplicándole algo.

- Bien.. sólo que ustedes roncan mucho... -dijoSirius, (quién había captado la indirecta) con un dejo de bromariéndose juntocon Harry que aún que no entedía, igual río.

- ¡Sirius, tu roncaste toda la noche! -exclamó Lily exasperada.

- ¡Esefué Harry! -se excusó este.

- Ja, ja, ja. Canuto... Harry durmió con nosotros anoche, después de una maratón de llanto. -explicó James. - Además estaba despierto cuando te oímos. -dijoriéndose.

- Bueno, pero... Harry, ¡no hagas eso! -dijoSirius salvándose de aquellasituación. Harry estaba chupando uno de sus famosos crallones. Él no podía librarse de su complejo de ronquido-.

- Eres un casoSirius. -dijoLily resignándose. - Oye, amor, ¿pueden seguir con el almuerzo? Tengo que ir a vestirme y nesecito tener el almuerzoen... -Lily miró su reloj mágico. - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Son las doce! los merodeadores llegarán a las una según Dumbledore... -dijoLily.

Lily salió de la habitación apresurada, antes de queJames y Sirius pudieran contestar.

- Bueno, Canuto... Hay que cocinar... ¿Tienes idea de que hay que hacer? -preguntó James nervioso, porque su amigo lo miraba enojado.

- ¡Claro!... Saca los huevos del congelador, saca los saquitos de horno que sirven para darle un poco de sabor y... ¡Oh! Saca por favor la harina . -respondió Sirius fingiendo estar entusiasmado, con el mismo tono sarcástico deLily. - ¡Claro que no, gran tonto!

- No tienes ni idea... -confirmó James. - Supongo que tendríamos que sacar las cosas de la mesa, ¿no? Yo las sacó y tu busca las cosas necesarias, ya que eres tan "experimentado" en este tema. -pidió James.

Con un ligero movimiento de varita se guardaron todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, mientras tantoSirius buscaba entre los cajones.

- ¿Crees que convina con mis ojos? -preguntó Sirius, tomando unos guantes rosados, especialmentehorriblescomprarándolos a la altura de sus ojos y poniendo una mueca, no muy masculina.

Después de que James soltara una carcajada, dijo:

- Eso fue raro... No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó James, calmándose.

- De acuerdo... Oye, ¿Porqué Lily tiene unos guantes tan feos? Sin ofender amigo, pero deverías escoger mejor tus regalos...

- Se los regalo su hermana Petunia para su cumpleaños. -aclaró James, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. - Ya, pongámonos serios. ¿Qué diablos preparamos? Lily solo terminó de lavar la losa de la reunión.

Sirius y James se miraron, tratando de pensar en que preparar, ya que no tenía sentido buscar materiales para algo desconocido. De repente, Sirius y su amigo se miraron esperanzados.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Sirius emocionado.

- ¿Tu piensas? -dijo James con una sonrisa burlona y emocionada.

Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, pero su expresión tomo de nuevo la emoción.

- ¡Tortas de Calderos! -exclamarón al unísono, entusiasmados.

Ambos sabían que ese era un plato que no podián dejar pasar, ya que era su plato favorito, aún que fuera un...

- Postre... Tenemos que preparar la cena ¿recuerdas? -dijo Sirius desinflando su globo de entusiasmo.

- Pero Lily estaría contenta de que hagamos por lo menos el postre, ¿no?. Tu sabes que ella es excelente en la cocina. -dijo James radiante.

- Bien, bien... Pero, ¿acaso sabes cómo prepararlos?

- ¡Claro! Supongo que es solo cosa de mezclar chocolate y calentarlo. -sugirió James.

- ¡Entonces manos a la obra! -exclamó Sirius.

No se supo que fue lo más desastroso. Que Sirius le echara por accidente sal a la mezcla en vez de azúcar o que James se enojara y le tirara la mezcla, comenzando una guerra de comida. Harry reía entusiasmado, ya que los hechizos y la comida volaban por todos lados. Después de esa gran guerra la cocina quedó hecha un fiasco al igual que Harry, que se divertía de lo lindo viéndolos y chupando la mezcla que tenía en la cara, aún que se notaban sus muecas de asco, producidas por el ingenioso talento culinario de Sirius; pero lograron empezarla de nuevo, ya que no llevaban mucho.

- ¡Uff!... Ya esta. -suspiró James, metiendo el caldero de chocolate en el horno. Él y Sirius se mirarón triunfantes.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?! -exclamó una voz que provenía del umbral de la cocina.

James y Sirius voltearon instantáneamente para ver a una furiosa Lily.

- Eh... ¡Lily, mi amor!... -dijo James, corriendo hacía Lily y abrazándola.

- Lily... ¿Es nuevo ese perfume? ¡Dejame decirte, que hueles excelente! -dijo Sirius, que ya se había acercado y le había hecho una extraña reverencia.

- ¡Si! Y también te vez hermosa. -afirmó James, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily.

- ¡Te queremos, Lily! -dijeron al unísono.- ¡LILY! ¡LILY! ¡LILY! ¡LILY!... -James y Sirius empezaron a bailar una extraña danza, saltando alrededor de Lily.

Lily ya no sabía que pensar. Estaba segura de que pronto entraría en un colapso nervioso. Tenía que preparar el almuerzo, poner la mesa, bañar y vestir a Harry, limpiar la cocina... ¡James y Sirius aún no se bañan! Y ahora estaban haciendo un estúpido baile gritando su nombre: "¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Lily!..." Dumbledore estaba por llegar en unos momentos... "¡Lily! ¡Lily!" ¿Qué acaso no se cansan de decir su nombre? El Inombrable debe de estar planeando su ataque y ellos ahí saltando. ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Harry? "¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Li..."

- ¡¡SILEEEEEEENCIO!! -James y Sirius pararon en seco. Lily estaba hecha una fiera. - ¡¿Acaso creen que con ese ridículo baile, van a ayudar en algo?!

- Pero... -replicó James nervioso.

- ¡YA! -lo cortó Lily. - ¿Dónde está Harry?... -preguntó, buscando frenéticamente a su hijo con la mirada.

- Eh... Esta ahí... -murmuró Sirius, alejándose de Lily.

- ¿Dónde? No lo veo. -dijo Lily, ahora preocupada.

- A-ahí...-tartamudeó James, también alejándose de su esposa.

- Pero, ¡¿dónde, James?! No me dirás que es esa montaña de crema, ¿no?... -dijo Lily, roja como un tomate..

- Bueno...

- ¡Harry!... ¡Mi bebé! -Lily fue corriendo hacía Harry, sin importarle en absoluto la enorme mancha que le quedo en su blusa. - Pobre... ¡¿Cómo son tan irresponsables?! ¡¿Les pagan por ser tan torpes?! Además, ¡Ni siquiera han hecho la comida! -chilló.

- ¡Pero hicimos el postre! -replicó Sirius. Luego señalo el horno. - ¿Ves?

- ¿Esa cosa café? -Lily se acercó al horno con Harry en brazos.

- ¡Si! ¡Es Caldero de Chocolate! -dijo James sacando el pecho, orgulloso.

- ¡Pero, si eso lo podrían haber comprado fácilemente, por catálogo mágico! -los reprendió.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no hicimos eso? -maldijo James furioso.

- ¿Porque no hicimos eso? ¡¿PORQUE NO HICIMOS ESO?! ¡¿Solo dices eso para salir de éste problema?! -gritó Lily enojada sabiendo que nunca más podría la cocina en las manos de James ni de Sirius. Esos eran los momentos en que a James y a Sirius les daba miedo Lily, mejor dicho, les daba mucho miedo.

- Lily, amor... Solo... Eh... Solo queríamos hacer el postre... -respondió James, haciendo una exacta imitación de un mortífago hablando con Voldemort.

- Sólo el postre... ¡Ah!... Sólo querían hacer el postre... Sólo el postre... bien... -Lily parecía una desquiciada tratando de calmarse.- Sólo querían hacer el postre... SÓLO -recalcó un poco su voz. - ...el postre... ¡NADA MÁS QUE EL POSTRE! -explotó Lily, mientras que James y Sirius estaban encojados en un rincón. - ¡ESO NO INCLUYE DESTROZAR LA COCINA!, ¡ENSUCIAR LA ROPA NUEVA DE HARRY!, ¡Y ARRUINAR LA COMIDA! ¡Pero, claro, pensaron: "Podemos ensuciar la cocina si total la tonta de Lily lo limpiará" ¿Saben qué? ¿SABEN QUÉ?.... - se quedó un rato suspirando y tomándo aire. - ¡USTEDES SON UNOS...!

- Ya estamos aquí. -dijo una voz cansada y anciana desde el umbral, donde minutos antes había estado Lily,viendo estupefacta la cocina.

* * *

**Cha - Chán...**

**N/AS: **

Bueno, ahora estoy pensando que lo escribi mal porque sólo soy yo (Coni), quien subió el texto porque mi compañera no se encuentra en estos momentos. Si bien, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Es uno de los que más nos reímos escribiéndolo. Quiero aclarar, que obviamente no creo que James y Sirius seán (o fuerán) así de niños chicos en el verdadero libro. Es sólo para darle más diversión al asunto, además, lo más pósible es que en Hogwarts hubieran sido así y no hubieran cambiado hasta que se separaron porque sus almas de adolecentes traviesos siguen dentro de ellos. Sino me creen, veán a Fred y George. ¿Acaso creen que si Fred no se hubiera muerto, hubieran madurado? Pues yo no lo creo.

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo.

**Bonheur. **


	3. Los planes de Dumbledore y Sirius

**Una historia sin contar**

3

Los planes de Dumbledore y Sirius

- ¡Madre Santa! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? -exclamó Remus Lupin. Un joven, con pequeñas canas saliendo de su cabellera castaña, de ropa desgastada, un rostro con algunas grandes cicatrices y rasguños, que ahora se movían al compás de una cara totalmente asombrada.

Lupin no sabía que pensar. Lily estaba furiosa, la cocina estaba empapada de un líquido asqueroso, James y Sirius estaban encogidos en un rincón y Harry parecía una torta de moco. De seguro sus amigos tenían algo que ver.

James y Sirius se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

- Eh... Ho-hola, chicos... -dijo Lily mirando hacia a los demás con una sonrisa bastante falsa. - Profesor Dumbledore. -lo saludó Lily, con una inclinación de cabeza, que en ese instante estaba del mismo color que su ex casa en Hogwarts.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, que han llegado! Lily nos iba a lanzar una maldición. -exclamó James, saliendo de su escondite y yendo hacia Lupin, quien se hecho atrás para alejarse de su viscoso compañero.

- ¡Estaba pensando que maleficio conjurar! -afirmó Sirius, corriendo hacía sus amigos.

Lupin y Peter tenían una expresión de asombro, Dumbledore sonreía de lo más divertido, mientras que Lily les dedicaba a James y a Sirius una cara de profundo odio.

- ¿Lily?... ¿Qué a pasado? -repitió Lupin mirando toda la cocina, sobre todo a Harry manchado de una mezcla que se veía realmente repugnante, como las pociones de Sirius en Hogwarts. La mezcla era verde con grumos cafés.

- Nada... ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Lily haciendo como que no notaba nada. Lupin señaló la cocina. - ¡Oh!... Te referías a eso... No a pasado nada... Solo que algunos se _lucieron_ con su habilidades culinarias. ¿No prefieren ir a tomar asiento en la sala de estar, en vez de observar los errores de mi casa? -Lily, empezó a evacuar la cocina, mientras tanto James tomaba a Harry en brazos y salía apresuradamente del lugar. - Pasen, pasen, siéntense... La comida esta lista... bueno... estará casi lista... Mejor comienzo a hacerla. -aceptó resignada. - ¡Ah! ¿Dónde creen que van? -les susurró Lily, a su esposo y a su amigo, que iban pasando junto a ella. - Tú y tú -los señaló. - no crean que van a volver a entrar en mi cocina, y no piensen que se salvarán de esta. -por último, les dio una mirada amenazadora.

- Te íbamos a ayudar a limpiar. -aclaró James enojado.

- No, gracias. Con lo que hicieron ya es suficiente. -finalizó Lily, entrando en la cocina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

James y Sirius volvieron a la sala de estar, donde Dumbledore hablaba con Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew estaba sentado, callado y bastante pálido. James no pudo dejar pasar, que Sirius le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. Cosa que lo dejo bastante extrañado.

- Bueno... Olviden lo de la cocina. -dijo James, captando las miradas de los demás.

- Mmm... si, olvídenlo... no es nada importante. –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Aún que Lily hubiera estado a punto de matarlos, había sido divertido.

- ¿Saben qué? Creo que ya se lo que pasó. -exclamó Remus mirándo a los culpables con el entrecejo fruncido. - Fueron ustedes y su salsa de verduras.

- ¡Es de chocolate! -corrigió Sirius ofendido al mismo tiempo que Lupin y Dumbledore reían. - No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, _Personaquenopuedediferenciarverdurasconchocolates_.

- Lily tiene razón, son unos...

- Eh, Lunático, Gus, ¿les molestaría poner la mesa? Nosotros tenemos qué cambiarnos. -James cortó a Remus y señaló sus pijamas.

- ¡Claro! -aceptó Remus yendo al comedor junto con Peter.

- Y ahora... _¡Fregotego!_ -murmuró James apuntando a Harry con su varita, inmediatamente su hijo quedó limpio. - ¿Me haría el favor de tenerme un momento a Harry, profesor? -preguntó al señor Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto. Tómense su tiempo. -dijo este, quién había hecho aparecer humos de colores, para divertir a Harry.

Al cabo de un rato, James y Sirius volvieron vestidos. La mesa ya estaba lista y los invitados estaban sentados, la única que faltaba era...

¡BUMP!

Se oyó un fuerte estallido en la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué dia-blos...?! -maldijo James con un hilo de voz, asustado. Pero su voz se vio ocultada, por una mucho más fuerte.

- ¡¡JAMES!! -gritó Lily desde la cocina.

- ¡Canuto! -le reprochó James.

- ¡Lunático! -dijo Sirius ofendido.

- ¡Gus! -dijo Lupin divertido.

- ¡Harry! -dijo Peter nervioso.

- ¿Albus? -preguntó Albus desconcertado.

De repente Lily entró llena de masa de chocolate; su hermoso cabello que era pelirrojo, ahora estaba totalmente levantado y café. En sus manos cubiertas de chocolate, traía una bandeja que tenía el postre de James y Sirius. Ya no se podía ni describir el postre.

- Lily, el café no te va... -comentó James evaluando a su esposa.

- No combina con tus ojos Lily... -concordó Sirius reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Imponiendo moda, Lily? -preguntó Lupin, soltando una carcajada.

- Ni una palabra más. ¿Entendieron? -espetó Lily enojada. - O si no, nadie vivirá para contarlo.

Lily entró en la cocina y no salió hasta que se hubiera seccionado, de que todo estuviera perfecto. El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila. No fue hasta el final, cuando Dumbledore pidió la palabra.

- Primero que todo, tengo que agradecerles este exquisito almuerzo, y esta agradable entretención. -dijo Albus divertido. Lily, James y Sirius se sonrojaron. De pronto se torno más serio. - Pero ahora, tenemos que hablar de asuntos más serios. -todos los presentes, se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos. - James, Lily, ¿Querrían decirles a los chicos qué es lo qué ocurre? No encuentro a nadie mejor, para darles a sus amigos esta triste y terible noticia.

Lily negó con la cabeza gacha y los ojos humedecidos. Sin embargo, James, que no podía seguir ocultándoles algo tan importantes a sus amigos habló con un hilo de voz:

- El Innombrable esta tras nosotros, quiere... Va... a matarnos.

Lupin, horrorizado, sofocó un grito; Sirius, en cambio, miraba con profundo odio y frialdad a Peter, como si él fuera el culpable de todo lo que sucedía; y éste solo miraba hacia cualquier lado nervioso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Remus luego cortó.

- ¿Pe-pero, por qué? ¡¿Por qué a ellos?! -dijo desesperado.

- Eso no lo podemos contestar en este momento, -contestó Dumbledore. - pero se especula, que alguien perteneciente a la Orden, les entregó información sobre los chicos.

- ¿Insinúa qué es uno de nuestros amigos? -preguntó James, dolido. Si había algo que en realidad odiaba, era la traición.

- Es lo más probable. -aceptó Dumbledore. - Pero les ruego que no pierdan la calma.

- ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos, señor? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí sentados, esperando a que el Innombrable venga a matarlos? -soltó Sirius ácidamente, hablando por primera vez. Estaba dolido, tenía que admitirlo. Era por esa razón que James y Lily hubieran estado tan deprimidos. Pero no podía aceptar, que Dumbledore les pidiera que no perdieran la calma. Sirius se dedicó a lanzarle otra fulminante mirada a Colagusano.

- Cállate, Sirius. -le espetó Lily fríamente-. - El profesor no tiene la culpa. Es por eso que Dumbledore nos citó aquí. Aparte de contarles los planes del Innombrable, el profesor Dumbledore nos iba a contar su plan. ¿No es así, profesor?

- Cierto. Lo estuve pensando muy bien, y creo que lo más sensato, sería usar el _encantamiento Fidelio_. -dijo Dumbledore pausádamente.

- ¿_Encantamiento Fidelio_? Nunca oí hablar de él. -dijo James al cabo de un rato.

- Yo tampoco. -admitió Sirius.

- Yo, si. -dijeron Remus y Lily al unísono.

- Entonces, uno de los dos podría decirnos en que consiste, ¿no? -preguntó Dumbldore con una sonrisa amable.

- Bueno, leí de esto cuando estuve en Hogwarts. Se trata de un hechizo sumamente complejo. Consiste en esconder a alguien _en la mente de otro_ por así decirlo, pero creo que esa es la definición más correcta, en Una historia de la Magia...

- Lily... -dijo James exasperado.

- ¡Ah! Si, bien, continúo. Éste, llamado el _Guardián Secreto,_ es el único que puede percibir a la persona escondida, a menos de que el _Guardián Secreto,_ le haya rebelado a alguien la palabra mágica. Si ese no es el caso, cualquier otro no podrá ver ni oír a la persona que se oculta. ¿Entienden? -terminó Lily preocupada.

- Exacto. No podría haberlo expresado mejor, señora Potter. -dijo Dumbledore con gentileza.

- Es un buen plan, a decir verdad, pero, ¿no sería mejor aplicar el hechizo a la casa en general? A no ser que no se pueda... -sugirió James.

- Si se puede, -afirmó Dumbledore. - y también pensé en eso. Pero creo que Voldemort al ver el lugar donde se supone esta su casa, ahora completamente vacío, sospechará indudablemente del _encantamiento Fidelio_, entonces mataría a cual quiera con quien crea él tengan relación, y déjenme decirles que eso le resultaría muy fácil, porque su espía, le habrá dado todo tipo de información sobre ustedes. Es por eso, que el encantamiento que deben realizar tiene que consistir en solo ocultarlos dentro de la casa. A lo que me refiero es que Voldemort puede estar observando el interior de la casa por la ventana sin detectar rastro de ustedes. -concluyó.

James, vió que Sirius le lanzaba otra mirada a Peter. ¿Acaso él insinuaba qué Colagusano era el traidor? No, no podía ser, él era su amigo...

- ¿Ya saben quién será su _Guardián Secreto_? -preguntó Dumbledore.

- Pensaba que lo elegiría usted. -dijo Lupin, que había estado escuchando atentamente a Dumbledore todo el tiempo.

- No, me temo que eso no esta en mis manos. Ustedes -Dumbledore miró a James y Lily. - son los que deberían elegir a su _Guardián_. Son ustedes los que pondrán sus vidas en las manos de sus amigos. -dijo sonriendo.

- Pues, en ese caso yo creo que el _Guardián_ debería ser Sirius. -dijo James, después de meditarlo bien. Aparte de elegir a Sirius porque era su mejor amigo, lo eligió porque no había otra persona en la que confiara más, además de Lily, por supuesto.

- Yo también, estoy de acuerdo. -afirmó Lily. Sirius los miró seriamente.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no, Canuto? Yo la encontré una muy buena decisión. -dijo Remus extrañado.

- Yo también. -dijo Dumbledore.

- James, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -preguntó Sirius, levantándose de la mesa.

- Eh... Claro, claro. -James se levantó junto con su mejor amigo.

Se fueron caminando hacía la puerta de la cocina. Sirius abrió la puerta entrando con James detrás. Sirius cerró la puerta y susurró: _Muffliato._

- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te pondría contento ser nuestro _Guardián Secreto_. -dijo James algo confundido.

- Estoy contento, no sabes cuanto, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte. -dijo Sirius caminando de un lado a otro por la cocina. - Creo que se quien es el traidor.

- ¡¿Quién?! ¿Como lo supis...?

- Es... Colagusano. -susurró Sirius, lenta y claramente, olvidándose del hechizo Muffliato.

- ¡¿COLAGUSANO?! -gritó James sorprendido. Al parecer teniendo en cuenta el hechizo.

- El otro día, hospede a Colagusano en mi casa, en la noche me desperté porque tenía sed y luego lo ví hablando con Yaxley el Mortífago a través de la chimenea. Lo único que pude escuchar fué: _... tus servicios, te espera mañana en la noche, ya sabes donde..._ Eso fue lo único que alcance a escuchar porque, después el se dio vuelta y me inventó una escusa, que por supuesto no me creí. -explicó Sirius rápidamente.

James se quedó sin habla, y se dejo caer en la silla más próxima.

- ¿Po-por qué no... me dijiste? -preguntó con la garganta seca.

- No te lo dije porque quería confirmar mis sospechas completamente. ¿Tú crees que me hubiera perdonado acusar equivocadamente a un amigo? ¡Pues, claro que no! Además, ¿no viste lo nervioso que se puso hoy? -dijo Sirius exasperado.

- Y yo que pensaba que era nuestro amigo... -murmuró James tristemente.

- Yo también... -admitió Sirius.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacemos aquí?! ¡Vamos a darle una paliza a ese traidor! -exclamó James levantándose de golpe y caminando hacía la puerta.

- ¡No! -lo detuvo Sirius interponiéndose en su camino.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No quieres ir a darle una paliza? -preguntó James furioso. Su propio amigo, los estaba traicionando, y ahora estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, no lo iba a permitir...

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero entiende, ¿no crees que yo, ya lo habría enfrentado en la cena? La situación es mucho más peligrosa de lo que creía... Colagusano no puede saber, que nosotros sabemos que él es el traidor. Eso haría que el le digiera a Voldemort y este trataría de atacar rápidamente. Lo que hay que hacer es decirle a Colagusano que él será el _Guardián Secreto_. -dijo Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Jamás dejaría la vida de mi familia en las manos de esa rata, ahora que se la verdad!! -exclamó James enojado. ¿Es qué acaso su amigo estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

- ¡No, escucha! -pidió Sirius. - Lo estuve pensando y lo mejor sería que le hiciéramos creer a Colagusano que él es el _Guardián _cuando en realidad...

- ¡Eres tu! -exclamó James, entendiendo al fin el plan de su amigo. - ¡Le podemos dar la palabra mágica falsa!...

- Si, y lo que vamos a hacer es hechizar esa palabra para que cuando Voldemort la pronuncie, caiga inconsciente. Así podremos enviarlos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Acuérdate que mis padres dejaron de vivir hace poco.

- Tienes razón... Eres un genio, pero ¿estás seguro de que tu casa es segura?... -preguntó James, algo desconfiado.

- Si, la verdad es que mis padres la cubrieron con todo tipo de hechizos irrompibles.

- ¡Qué bien! Pero... ¿cómo haremos el hechizo que deje inconsciente a Voldemort? -preguntó James decepcionado.

- Mis padres, tenían muchos libros relacionados con magia negra, los estudié un poco y creo que puedo realizar el hechizo. -afirmó Sirius esbozando una sonrisa. - Algo bueno que hayan hecho.

- Entonces, vamos a darle la noticia a nuestro querido Colagusano. -dijo James y ambos salieron de la cocina, sacando el hechizo _Muffliato_.

- ¡James, Sirius! ¡Si que se demoraron! -dijo Lily viéndolos llegar desde la mesa. - ¿Todo bien?

- Si...si. -dijo James algo nervioso. - Tomamos una decisión... Y decidimos que el _Guardián Secreto_ será... Colagusano. -su voz retumbo en toda la sala.

- ¿Colagusano? -preguntaron Remus y Lily a la vez, mirando a Colagusano, esté estaba entre impresionado y nervioso.

- ¿Y-yo? -preguntó Colagusano.

- Si, Colagusano. ¡_Precisamente_, tu! -dijo James con petulancía. - Todos confiamos mucho en ti ¿No es así?

- Si. -dijeron todos. Sirius lo dijo con firmeza y el entrecejo fruncido; Remus lo dudo pero al final se decidió y afirmó; Lily se desconcertó, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa, de aprobación; y Albus Dumbledore asintió con alegría.

- ¿Bu-bueno y cúal es la palabra? -preguntó Peter, emocionado. James y Sirius no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una mirada de profundo desprecio.

- Mi estimado Peter, no te puedo dar la palabra ya que todavía no realizan el hechizo. Apenas lo haga Lily, ella te otorgará la palabra. -dijo Dumbledore. - Ahora un par de consejos: Es mejor que hagan el encantamiento apenas yo me vaya de este lugar. Lamento mucho informarles esto, pero, Sirius, me temo que no podrás volver a poner un pie en esta casa hasta que pase todo. -Sirius lo miró con verdadera tristeza. - Una vez siendo el señor Pettigrew el _Guardián Secreto_, nadie más podrá ver el interior de la casa, además de ustedes. -dijo, mirando a James y Lily, nuevamente. - Lo mismo va para ti Remus, lo lamento. -Lupin asintió con la cabeza. - Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya. -Dumbledore, se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor con los demás siguiéndolo.

- Gracias por venir, profesor. -lo despidió Lily, esperando a que Dumbledore entrara en la chimenea.

- Fue un placer, estoy seguro de que esta no será la última vez que los vea. -dijo Dumbledore, triste al igual que los demás. - Despídanme de Harry. -James asintió.

Pronto el profesor Dumbledore desapareció de la chimenea.

- Saldré a hacer el hechizo, inmediatamente. -informó Lily.

- Voy contigo, Lily -Dijo James- ¿En serio, crees que sabes hacerlo? Que yo sepa, nunca te he visto hacerlo. -comentó, mientras salían de la casa.

- Bueno, nunca lo he hecho pero creo que se hacerlo. -admitió Lily, sacando su varita y conjurando unos hechizos muy complejos.

James solo la observaba haciéndolos, pensando en los feliz que estaba de poder hacer un plan y lo decepcionado y deprimido que estaba, por la noticia de que Colagusano era el traidor.

- Lily... -la llamó, captando su mirada. - ¿Ya sabes cual será nuestra palabra mágica?

Lily se acercó despacio hacía a él, y habló con en voz baja:

- Si, me pareció que la más indicada sería: _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte_. -convirtiendo a James en uno de los _Guardianes Secretos_. James la miró con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios. Lily le sonrió débilmente.

- Pero yo pensé que solo era una palabra. -objetó James.

- Es cierto, es eso lo normal, pero es depende de como lo quiera el mago o bruja. -dijo Lily.

Pronto entraron en la casa y Remus avisó que tenía que irse.

- Espero verlos pronto. -dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazó a James. - Prometan que se cuidarán. -suplicó Remus.

- Por supuesto. -dijo James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Les escribiré continuamente. -dijo Remus, abrazando ahora a Lily. - Todos los días si les parece. - Lily rió. - Cuiden de Harry, por favor.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué clase de padres crees que somos? -preguntó James haciéndose el ofendido.

- Por eso lo digo... -dijo Lupin, riéndose junto a Sirius. - Adiós.

- Cuídate, Remus, ¿quieres? -dijo Lily desde el umbral de la puerta, viendo como Lupin salía del territorio protegido y luego desaparecía.

- Yo también me voy. -dijo Colagusano, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡No, espera! Tengo que darte la palabra mágica ¿recuerdas? -dijo James yendo hacia él, le dio una significativa mirada a Sirius.

- Cierto, cierto... -murmuró Colagusano yendo hacía James.

A James le dio asco ver como los ojos de Peter se emocionaban.

- ¡Oh, Lily! Creo que escuché a Harry llorar arriba. ¿Vamos a verlo? -sugirió Sirius, yendó con Lily hacía la escalera.

Cuando ya se habían ido, James pensó que no tenía idea de que palabra darle a Colagusano. La verdad es que no lo había pensado.

- Escucha, la frase es _El mejor tesoro de las personas es la amistad_. -recitó James en voz baja, sin saber como esas palabras acudieron a su boca, pero quizás solo pensó en algo que perturbara a Peter Pettigrew.

- B-bien, adiós... -dijo yendo hacia la chimenea.

- Espera, trata de no decir la palabra mágica, en este caso frase. Sólo escribirla. ¿Bien? Aunque dudo que se la revelaras a alguien, ¿no es verdad? -dijo James perspicaz.

- Cla-claro. -dijo Peter.

- Adiós, Colagusano, confío en tí... -James pronunció esas palabras, disfrutando la cara de Peter.

- A-adiós. -susurró, Peter yéndose y regalándole una tosca sonrisa a James. ¿Porqué Colagusano les tenía que hacer esto?, ¿Porqué? ¿Qué le habían hecho para que él se vengara de esta manera? James se quedó pensando hasta que una voz lo llamó:

- James... ¡James! -exclamó Lily, con Harry en sus brazos frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Ah?... Eh... Lo siento, estaba pensando... -se excusó acariciándole la cabeza a Harry.

- ¿Seguro qué estás bien, amor? -preguntó Lily, preocupada.

- Si, muy bien. -mintió James.

- ¿Y, Gus, dónde esta? -preguntó Lily, buscando a Peter por sobre el hombro de James.

- Se fue... Dijo que tenía asuntos... pendientes. -dijo James, mirando a Sirius, quien había tomado a Harry de los brazos de Lily.

- Bueno, entonces si me disculpan, voy a limpiar las cosas. -y dicho eso, Lily salió de la sala de estar con rumbo a la cocina.

- Le dije a Colagusano la pista falsa. -informó James en voz baja, una vez que su esposa hubiera salido de la habitación.

- ¿Y qué fue lo qué le dijiste?

- Le dije: _El mejor tesoro de las personas, es la amistad_. Algo que le duela... -dijo James.

- Muy bien, entonces sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por hechizar la frase y que Lily no se entere. -dijo Sirius rápidamente.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a saber que hechizaste la palabra, si ya no hay forma de comunicarnos?

- Te equivocas, si hay una forma. ¿Te acuerdas del par de espejos que utilizábamos cuando nos castigaban por separado?

- ¡Claro! Pensé que habías perdido el otro par. -dijo James, emocionado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién me crees? ¿Colagusano que perdió su dignidad? -preguntó Sirius, indignado.

- Canuto, mira, se que esto es parte del plan, pero eso no significa a que me sienta obligado a hacerlo, lo hago porque quiero: _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._ -dijo James, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Pero de que... ¿Es...? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Cielos, gracias, amigo! -exclamó Sirius, abrazando a su amigo radiante, sin antes dejar a Harry en el suelo.

Los dos amigos entraron a la cocina y vieron que los platos se estaban lavando solos, mientras Lily observaba.

- ¡Bueno, chicos, me voy! -exclamó Sirius dándole unos leves golpes en la espalda a James. - Acuérdate del plan. -ñe susurró.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que lo voy a olvidar? -preguntó James divertido, pero en su interior solo sonreía tristemente, por no ver a su amigo por tanto tiempo. Él estaba acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo y hermano.

- Está bien. Cuídate, Cornamenta. -dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

- Claro, tu también. -dijo James, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Lily se acercó y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Sirius y un abrazo.

- Hasta pronto, Sirius. Procura no olvidarte de nosotros como te olvidas de todo... -bromeó Lily esbozando una sonrisa burlona, muy parecida a la de él.

- ¡Oye! -exclamó Sirius sonriendo, abrazándola como a una hermana.

- Lily tiene razón. ¡No hay cosa que no olvides! -dijo James riendo. – Bueno, adiós Canuto.

- Adiós, Sirius. -dijo Lily.

Sirius hizo como si se secara las lágrimas, y dijo:

- ¡Mis pequeños tórtolos! ¡Están tan grandes! -luego los abrazó a los dos, que reían divertidos. - Nos veremos pronto, cuídense mucho, por favor. Cualquier movimiento en falso, todos estaremos para ayudarlos, solo comuníquennos. Saben como hacerlo. -agregó Sirius, sonriéndole burlónamente a James.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien... Tú eres el que debe cuidarse. -dijo Lily.

- Hasta pronto. ¡Y recuerden, yo tengo la mejor memoria del mundo! -dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras él.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y de repente la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- Lo siento, olvide despedirme de Harry. -dijo Sirius volviendo a entrar. James y Lily soltaron una carcajada. - ¿Dónde está Harry? -preguntó, después de haberlo buscado.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde esta Harry?! -exclamó Lily, poniéndose nerviosa. Juntos salieron corriendo de la cocina, y llegaron a la sala de estar. - ¡Harry! -dijo Lily aliviada, al ver a su hijo jugando debajo de la mesa de centro con unos hipogrifos de juguetes en miniatura.

Sirius lo tomo y empezó a jugar con él y a abrazarlo.

- Ahora si, adiós. -Y salió por la puerta principal.

Lily y James se quedaron un rato mirando donde segundos antes se había ido Sirius, con la esperanza de que el volviera, diciendo que se le quedaba cualquier cosa, pero él no volvió. "Ésto será difícil ¿Harto tiempo sin mi amigo? Ésto es una locura", pensó James.

- Vamos, Lily. -dijo James abrazando a Lily y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lily tenía los ojos llorosos y le corrían lágrimas en su rostro.

- Y-ya. -dijo Lily.

James y Lily se enternecieron al ver que su hijo había vuelto a jugar con sus juguetes.

- Oh... Harry... -dijo Lily largándose a llorar abrazando a su hijo, quien solo la miró confundido.

- Tranquila Lily, todo va a pasar... todo va a pasar, amor. -la consoló James abrazándolos tristemente.

* * *

**Chán-chán. **

**Notas de Autoras: **

¡Hola! Bueno, les informamos que en el próximo capítulo o en el que le sigue nos libramos al fin de Voldemort, y comienza el chiste de esta historia al fin. De ahí en adelante todo será risas y más risas, al menos por parte de nosotras.

Si bien, éste capítulo no estuvo muy chisotos ni nada de éso, porque intetamos hacerlo algo más _serio_, a nuestra manera. Ya se devieron de haber dado cuenta de que nos cuesta un poquito dejar las bromas de un lado en éste fic.

En fin, esperamos reviews, y ¡ah! No estaría mal si se pasan por nuestro otro fic: _"¿Adolesencia, por qué llegaste?" _Es completamente básado en el cuarto libro, pero con la diferencia de que ahora vemos los problemas existenciales de Hermione.

Sería. ¡Hasta nunca!... O bueno... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Ma y Co.**


	4. El escape

**4**

**La escapada**

El mes de agosto dió paso a septiembre. Las cartas de Remus y Sirius, no paraban de llegar, eso animaba un poco a James, pero este no podía dejar de mostrarse deprimido. Lily hacía todo para tratar de alegrarlo, pero para él no había nada peor que quedarse encerrado en casa. Ya no podián participar en la Orden del Fenix, y eso los tenía muy preocupados porque para ellos era de vital importancia saber de Voldemort. Remus en alguna de sus numerosas cartas escribía alguna pista sobre eso, pero no podián hablar abiertamente del tema, ya que corrián el riesgo de que interceptaran sus cartas. A fines de septiembre, James al fin recibió una noticia que lo alegró completamente:

- Lily, ¿cuando vamos a almorzar? ¡Tengo hambre! -alegó James sentado en la mesa de la cocina, junto a Harry, que estaba sentado en su trona, también esperando su comida.

- Ya casi está lista, tranquilos. -repuso Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido escribiendo una carta a Sirius.

- ¡Paaaaapá! -gritó Harry con una voz pausada, correspondiente para su edad.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? -preguntó James, mirando a su hijo y acariciándole la cabeza. Pronto Harry empezó a decir cosas intangibles.

- Ya vengo. -dijo James, parandosé de la mesa y yendo hacia su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, y de pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- _¡Cornamenta!_ -llamó una voz masculina, se escuchaba lejano.

- ¿Ca-canuto? -dijo James sin dar credito a sus oídos.

- _¡Si, rápido, estoy en el espejo!_

A James lo embargo la emoción, corrió hacía su viejo baúl de Hogwarts, y sacó un espejo con el rostro de un hombre en él. Era Sirius. Se arrodilló en el suelo y dijó:

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tanto tiempo! -sonrió James radiante de alegría.

- _¡Si es cierto!_ -coincidió Sirius. - _Pero escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo. La Orden piensa que Voldemort ya esta casi listo para ir por ustedes, es por eso que me he apresurado mucho con el hechizo y bueno, lo logré._

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Qué grata noticia. Oye, espera un momento. ¿Cuando dices que Voldemort esta casi listo, te refieres a que vendrá mañana, por así decirlo? -preguntó James preocupado.

-_ No exactamente, me refiero a varios días más..._ -explicó Sirius.

- _¡Oh, claro! Voldemort esta casi listo para ir por nosotros._ -repitió James con sarcasmo.

- Veras, -dijo su amigo sin alterarse. - _somos nosotros los que tenemos poco tiempo, este tipo de hechizo es muy complicado y tienes que dejar pasar unos días para que funcione sin problemas, he hecho que Kreacher..._

- Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda... ¿quién es Kreacher? -lo interrumpió James.

- _Es sólo mi "adorable" elfo doméstico, bueno la cosa es que he hecho que Kreacher diga un par de veces la frase, y sólo a sufrido un breve aturdimiento. Pero no te preocupes ya estará lista en cuestión de días_. -agregó Sirius tras ver la cara de Jame

- ¿Y qué sucede si no esta lista...?

- _Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que estará lista, tu solo preocupate de no salir de casa... Lily me a contado que últimamente has estado muy deprimido por eso._ -lo regañó Sirius, mirándolo de reojo.

- Si, lo que pasa es que...

- ¡James, ya esta listo el almuerzo! -gritó Lily desde el piso de abajo.

- _¡Tienes que irte! Lily, no puede saber que estamos en contacto, sospecharía... ¡Nos vemos pronto!_ -se despidió Sirius, desapareciendo del espejo.

James lo guardó rápidamente, cuando Lily preguntó detrás de él:

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Lily! -exclamó James asustado.

- Si, así me llamo. -dijo Lily, mirándolo burlona. - ¿Recordando Hogwarts? -preguntó mirando el baúl con una sonrisa.

- Si, si... ¿vamos? -accedió levantándose del suelo y yendo con ella hacia la puerta.

Los días de octubre eran horribles para James. Este había decidido no decirle nada a su esposa, pero no podía pegar ni un ojo por las noches, con temor de que Voldemort apareciera. Pero no fue hasta el 31 de Octubre, fecha en la que se celebró Halloween, cuando Voldemort, por fin apareció.

James estaba en la sala haciendo salir de su varita humos de colores, que había hecho aparecer Dumbledor la última vez que había estado allí, para divertir a Harry, que en este momento reía e intentaba atrapar el humo, asirlo con su manta.

- Ya es tarde, James. Hay que acostar a Harry. -dijo Lily, apareciendo en la sala.

- Está bien, toma. -James se paró, le entregó a Harry, dejó su varita en el sofa y se desperezó bostezando.

De repente, el falsoscopio empezó a chillar, fuertemente.

- Está aquí... -susurró James alarmado.

- ¿Él...? -preguntó Lily con hilo de voz, abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Harry.

James ni se molestó en contestar y fue hacia la ventana. Efectivamente, Voldemort estaba parado allí fuera de la casa, escurriñándola, luego abrió la verja con un ligero movimiento de la varita. James sabía lo que estaba apunto de pasar, pero aún así, no podía evitar estar nervioso y temblar como loco. Si bien, Voldemort no podía saber que había vida en la casa, ya que el no tenía la verdadera frase...

Pronto, Voldemort dijo algo inaudible e increiblemente cayó rendido al suelo.

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily! -gritó James exaltado, se acercó rápidamente a ella y a Harry, no había tiempo que perder. - ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!!

- ¡¿Pero cómo, James?! ¡¡Voldemort está afuera!! -gritó Lily desesperada, reprimiendo notablemente el llanto.

- ¡¡No, mira!! -James señalo la ventana y Lily se acercó corriendo hacia ella, mirando estupefacta.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- ¡No importa! Te lo explico cuando estemos a salvo. -dijo rápidamente.

Tomó a Lily de la mano, arrastraádola hacia la escalera, y yendo hacia su dormitorio. James abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó a la ventana.

- ¡_Accio_ escoba! -murmuró, y una escoba apareció volando hacia él. Abrió la ventana y monto la escoba. - ¡Rápido!

- ¡Alto! No pretenderás que volemos en tu escoba, ¿cierto? -inquirió Lily expectante y con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Por qué no nos desaparecemos? -sugirió esperanzada.

- Porque Harry podría sufrir una despartición. -aclaró James y Lily soltó un suspiro.

- Si no nos queda otra...

- Bien, súbete. -James ya estaba montado en la escoba.

- ¿No crees que los Mortífagos nos verían? -dijo Lily, aún sin moverse.

- ¡Ah, cierto! -James se paró de la escoba, se acercó a Lily y a Harry; y alsó su varita sobre ellos, les dió tres golpecitos en la cabeza, y Lily sintió como si estubieran quebrando un huevo en sobre su cabeza, seguramente Harry sintió lo mismo. James repitió el procedimiento sobre si mismo y volvió a montar su escoba. - ¿Listos? -preguntó una vez que Lily y su hijo habían montado la escoba.

Lily hizo un gesto de acentimiento y abrazó más fuerte a Harry, que miraba confundido la escena.

El trayecto al número 12 de Grimmauld Place fue bastante tenso. Además de la tención que había en el ambiente, Lily decía cada pregunta que se le venía a la mente: _"¿A dónde vamos?... ¿Voldemort viene detrás?... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?... ¿Fuiste tú?... ¿Fue Dumbledore?..."_ He hizo gala de su inagotable pesimismo. James aterrizó en una parzela de hierba -algo descuidada, a decir verdad), en medio de una pequeña plaza.

- ¿Dó-dónde estamos, James? -volvió a preguntar Lily, desmontando la escoba con su hijo en brazos, fijando la vista en la sucias fachadas de los edificios que tenía enfrente.

- Ya verás...

James caminó derecho, con la escoba en mano, hasta llegar frente a dos casas que tenián un sólo detalle. Ha primera vista uno pensaría que se habían equivocado al escribir los números de las casas, pero James, quién ya sabía quién vivía en esos lugares, ni se inmuto. Una de las casas tenía escrito: "Número 11". Y la que le seguía tenía escrito: "Número 13". Lily ya había alcanzado a James, esté sacó de su bolsillo un papel viejo y arrugado con la letra de Sirius. James lo leyó y luego se lo pasó a Lily, quién lo miró extrañada. Lily leyo el papel que rezabá:

_Casa de la familia Black, ubicada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

- ¡¿Sirius?! -exlamó Lily una vez de leer el papel.

- Sh... Silencio. Mira. -la cortó James.

Lily alsó la vista, y ante sus ojos apareció una caza que tenía escrito "Número 12". Ella se quedó bocabierta.

- Entremos. -la apremió James subiendo los desgastados escalones. Lily lo siguió sin apartar la vista de la puerta, con el temor de que se fuera a desaparecer si la perdía de vista.

James le dió unos golpecitos a la puerta y se escuchó un estruendo en las escaleras. Pronto se abrió la puerta y Sirius salió de ella abrazando fuertemente a sus amigos.

- ¡Entren, rápido, rápido! -los apresuró Sirius, en voz baja. - ¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! ¡Lo logramos, James! ¡Lo logramos! -lo felicitó dándole unos golpecitos a James en la espalda, mientras pasaban por el vestíbulo. - ¿Lily, por qué esa cara larga? ¡Acabamos de librarnos de Voldemort! -dijo, una vez que ya estubieran sentados en la cocina.

James cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría. Lily quería explicaciones.

- ¿Qué por qué esa cara larga? -repitió Lily, con una voz que pretendía ser tranquila. Sirius la miró asustado, sabiendo que había metido la pata. - Déjame ver, no sé... ¿Quizás, por qué Voldemort se desmayó fuera de mi casa y mi marido sabía el por qué? -preguntó sarcástica con la voz temblando. - ¿O por qué mi esposo me trajo a mi y a Harry a la casa del que podría haber sido un desconocido? -gritó Lily, saliendo de la cocina, con Harry aún en brazos. - ¡Y NO ME HABLEN!

- ¡Lily, no! -quizo decir Sirius, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Los gritos de Lily erán una hermosa melodía comparada con los espantosos, ensordecedores y espeluznantes gritos de la madre de Sirius. James y Sirius salieron de la cocina rápidamente y vieron que él retrato tapado con cortinas, de la madre de Sirius "aparentemente inofensiva", le estaba gritando encolerisada a Lily quien la miraba asustada.

- _¡Gusanos, ruines y asquerosos! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hospedar a una sangre sucia?! ¡Eres un asco! ¡Idiota, canaya! ¡Son unos sabandijas...!_ -chilló el retrato. Sirius intentó cerrar las cortinas, hasta que tubo éxito. Lily los miraba asustada, pero luego volvió a tomar la compostura.

- Bien. Es mejor que me vaya a la cama -dijo Lily fríamente. Iba subiendo el cuarto escalón cuando quizo añadir. - Ah... Y James -éste levantó la vista a Lily. - ...ni pienses que dormirás conmigo y Harry esta noche. Adiós. -y se perdió en las escaleras.

Sirius hacia lo posible por reprimir la risa y James lo miró molesto. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz... Había salvado a su familia de la muerte, y si estos tiempos terminaban... Le quedaría una larga y prospera vida por delante.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Voldemort estaba tendido en el suelo en una desierta calle del Valle de Godric. Pronto, comenzó a oír voces a su alrrededor.

- ¡Mi señor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -le preguntó Lucius Malfoy, que estaba arrodillado a su lado, junto con otra pila de Mortífagos que habían ido en busca de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Acaso me ves en buen estado, idiota? -preguntó Voldemort con su voz silvante y fría, de mal humor. Se levantó con decición, pero a duras penas. Algo le había sucedido. - ¿Que diablos me sucedió? -preguntó furioso.

- S-se... de-desmayo..., m-mi se-señor... -dijo Dolohov temblando de nerviosismo.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! -gritó Voldemort. - Sera mejor que nos devolvamos a la base, ya va a ver esa maldita rata de Colagusano. - Y pronto desapareció seguido de los demás Mortífagos.

Cuando todos los Mortífagos ya estaban sentados junto a su amo, en su vieja guarida, todos esperaban las palabras de Voldemort ya que su plan había fallado rotundamente.

- Lo estube pensando... -dijo Voldemort después de un largo rato. - Y llegué a la conclución... De que la frase que me dijo Colagusano, estaba hechizada. No fue un hechizo aturididor o nada parecido. Como si a mi me fuera llegar uno de esos ridículos hechizos... -se mofó Voldemort. Todos los presentes se apresuraron en asentir.

- Ya lo traje, amo... -anunció Bellatrix Lestrange desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Entonces hazlo pasar. -ordenó Voldemort, Bellatrix salió de la puerta y luego apareció Colagusano tímidamente, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿M-me bu-buscaba, a-amo? -preguntó nervioso. Los demás Mortífagos rieron por lo bajo.

- Si, Colagusano. Acércate, no seas tímido. -pidió Voldemort fríamente. Colagusano se acercó, imaginándose que esos éran los últimos paso que iba a dar en su vida. - Supongo que te alegrará saber... que tus _amigos_ siguen con vida, ¿no? -preguntó Voldemort mirándolo atentamente.

- ¡Cla-claro que no, mi señor! ¡Ellos no significan nada para mí! -se apresuró en desmentir Colagusano asustadó.

- Así que no son tus amigos... -repitió Voldmort, asiendo que los demás Mortíagos rieran. - Entonces... ¿ME PUEDES DECIR POR QÚE DIABLOS ME ACABAS DE TRAICIONAR? -bramó furioso. Colagusano estaba aterrorizado. - _¡CRUCIO!_ -agitó su varita y una luz rojiza salió de su varita. Colagusano cayó al suelo retorciéndose como un gusano. (: Que ironía, ¿no?)

- M-mi... señor... yo... yo no... yo no hise nada... ¡S-se lo juro!... -sollozaba Colagusano, aún retocierndose.

- ¡No me mientas!

- No... en serio le digo la verdad. -dijo una vez que Voldemort lo dejara descansar para poder escucharlo. - James me dió esa frase... M-me la di-dijo después de que terminó de hablar con Sirius...

Hubo unos segundos de pleno silencio. Voldemort meditaba todo profundamente.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Era un plan de ellos! -chilló Voldemort completamente enojado. Todos se asustaron ante tal grito. - No fue Colagusano... Acuérdense de que tengo una gran habilidad para la Legermancia. Ellos tenían un plan, nos dieron la pista falsa... Cuando en realidad le introducieron magia negra... ¡Y te engañaron, Colagusano! ¡Ellos devieron de haber escapado apenas yo caí desmayado! -aceptó Voldemort. Todos los Mortífagos pertenecieron en silencio hasta que Snape se decidió a intervenir:

- Señor, ¿qué es lo qué propone que hagamos? -preguntó.

- Buena pregunta... les diré lo que vamos a hacer. -Voldemort les relató todo su plan a los Mortífagos, quienes lo miraban atentos y sorprendidos. - ...Después de eso matamos a los Potter, ¿entendido?

* * *

**Chán - Chán... **

**Notas de Autoras:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, este capítulo fue _demasiado_ fome y corto, lo sabemos, pero no se preocupen en el próximo le desimos adíos a Voldy. (:D)

En este momento no tenemos mucha inspiración porque están dando en la tele una película muy buena y no la queremos perder :)

Pero en fin, no creemos que les interese mucho lo que escribimos en esto. Y si tienen dudas, ya saben dónde preguntar. (REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS...)

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo...

**Ma y Co**


	5. De regreso a casa

**5**

**De regreso a casa**

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó temprano. Tomó a Harry y lo llevó al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo James. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su esposo. James estaba completamente destapado en la cama, con la espalda descubierta y con la boca casi abierta. "¡Es tan lindo! Pero no, Lily, acuérdate que estas completamente enojada con él". Se dirigió a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba James durmiendo y dejó a Harry acostado al lado de su esposo. Se fue hacia la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, esta vez con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruído, ya que después de la escénita del cuadro, Lily había quedado con un trauma.

Estaba comiendo el desayuno cuando James entró en la cocina con Harry en sus brazos, quien no paraba de desordenarle el pelo.

- Qué linda esposa resultaste ser, Lily. -comentó James sarcástico. Lily no contestó a la indirecta. Asique James se decidió a aplicar el plan B, el cuál consistía en no reprocharle nada y convertirse en la víctima. - ¡Digo, nuestro hijo me hizo madrugar con su ataque de llantos!

- Son las doce, James -replicó Lily fríamente. - Pero sí, debo admitir que esto es todo un logro.

- Ja, ja, ja... Qué chistosa amaneciste. -rió James, de nuevo usando su tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Lily.

- No era un chiste. -lo contradijo Lily con voz fría, pero en sus ojos había una chispa triunfante.

James se quedo con la cabeza en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que uno tiene que contestar en estos casos en los que tu esposa te ganaba una pelea de palabras?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por Sirius entrando a la cocina.

- Hay cosas que no cambian... -comentó Lily sin avandonar su tono frío, haciendo referencia al hecho de que Sirius nunca podría levantarse temprano.

Sirius sólo miró a James de forma confundida y éste le devolvió la mirada alzándose de hombros.

- Al menos habla... -suspiró James, con una sonrisa burlona, pero luego su expresión se torno seria, y le dirigió una significativa mirada a Sirius. - Pero sí, Lily, tienes razón, debimos haberte contado. Y bueno eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Su amigo lo miró con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a sus oídos a esa repentina madurez. En cambio Lily lo esperaba expectante.

- Te escucho.

- Bueno, todo comenzó la tarde en la que vino a cenar Dumbledore... -y fue así como James le relató por fin a verdad a Lily. Las sospechas de Sirius, que Colagusano era un traidor, el por que Colagusano iba a ser el guardián de los secretos, la frase falsa y hechizada, el espejo con el que hablaron Sirius y él, la caída de Voldemort y de como llegaron a Grimmuld Place. Lily escuchaba todo estupefacta, por suerte no comentó nada hasta que James terminara de hablar. - ...y así fue como llegamos aquí.

- Yo... -Lily no sabía por donde comenzar. - No puedo creer que Colagusano fuera el traidor... -dijo con la voz seca. - Todo este tiempo ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron... Después de que le trataba de escribir constantemente cartas y él... Claro no me las respondía porque le daba vergüenza el que aún lo quisiera...

- Lily... -murmuró James, a su esposa ya le caían lágrimas.

- Pero desde luego los entiendo... Ustedes tenían un plan para protegernos. -dijo Lily tratando de sonreír. - Debo admitir que fueron muy inteligentes, me sorprendieron.

- ¿Cómo que te sorprendiste? ¿Acaso no somos lo suficiente buenos para ti? -preguntó Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido. - Y así es cómo me pagas que te hospede en mi casa. -hizo como si se limpiara unas lágrimas imaginarias. La tención en el ambiente se cortó un poco, y James y Lily rieron.

- Creo que es el momento de rebelarles mi secreto. -dijo Lily, después de un prolongado suspiro.

- ¿Secreto? -preguntó Sirius confundido.

- ¿Qué secreto? -inquirió James enojado. Se supone que ella era la que estaba molesta con ellos por no revelarles su secreto.

- Lo qué sucede es que... yo... planeaba sacrificarme. -Lily los miraba con profunda tristeza, sabía lo que iba a venir ahora.

- ¡¿Que planeabas sacrificarte?! -repitió James furioso. - Pero, Lily... ¡Nosotros hicimos esto para protegerte y tu piensas sacrificarte!

- Se te olvida el hecho de que yo no tenía idea de su plan. -repuso Lily. - Iba a hacerlo por Harry, James... -James la miró confundido. - Sabía que harías todo lo posible por mantenernos con vida. Pero... sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente, no podrías tu solo con Voldemort... ¿Y yo? ¿Tu crees que "yo", Lily Evans, la hija de muggles, iba a poder derrotar a Voldemort? -Lily comenzó a soltar nuevamente sus lágrimas. James la miraba preocupado. - Planeaba hacer una protección muy antigua... para que cuando Voldemort me... me... -Lily volvió a suspirar - Me matara, Harry podría recibir la protección máxima, hasta que se volviera mayor de edad.

- ¿Y dónde lo ibas a dejar? -preguntó James.

- ¿Hace falta decir que lo hubiera dejado con Sirius? -contestó Lily a modo de pregunta, por fin esbozándo una sonrisa, y los demás la imitaron. - Pero si no hubiera sido así, planeaba dejarlo con mi hermana, creo que eso hubiera hecho Dumbledore -agregó Lily tímidamente.

James y Sirius, estallaron en carcajadas. Y una vez de que se hubieran calmado un poco Sirius dijo:

- ¿T-te imaginas a Harry viviendo con los Dursley?

Estallaron nuevamente en risas.

- ¡Sería un caos total! ¡Pagaría por ver la cara de ellos al ver que tienen que cuidar a un niño mago!

Rieron y rieron hasta que no pudieron más. Lily los miraba sonrojada.

- ¿Ya pararon?

- Si...Si -murmuraron los dos al unísono.

Harry, quien sorprendentemente no había dicho nada en ese rato, comenzó a llorar estruendosamente.

- Oh, mi bebé... -Lily se acercó a Harry, que estaba sentado en el piso. Lo tomó en brazos, mirándolo con ternura. - No te preocupes por este par de monstruos... ya se calmarán...

- ¡Oye! ¡Habla por Canuto, no por mi! -reclamó James indignado acercandosé a su esposa para por fin besarla, después de todo lo sucedido.

- Vaya, con amigos como tu no necesito enemigos. -comentó Sirius ofendido. -Pero bueno, ustedes se pierden del exquisito almuerzo que pensaba hacerles...

- Prefiero ir a darle un abrazo a Voldemort que comer tu comida. -contestó James con una sonrisa burlona. Lily rió. El tan sólo imaginarse a James abrazando a Voldemort era insólito. - ¿Quién soy? _¡Oh, mira, James, en verdad tengo talentos culinarios, me esta quedando exquisito, debería remplazar a todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, para prepararles mi excelente banquete._ -James hizó una perfecta imitación de cuando intentaron cocinar para Dumbledore. James y Lily reían como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¿A, si? Eh... Bueno... ¡Por lo menos yo no mojaba la cama! -reveló Sirius, a Lily le dió un ataque de risa.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Y sólo fue una vez! -desmintió James, completamente rojo.

- ¿A los diécisiete? -preguntó Sirius, con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Ya cállate, Canuto! ¡Mucha información! -gritó James muerto de vergüenza.

- Lunático y yo, estuvimos toda la noche cambiándole las sabanas -le susurró Sirius a Lily en tono confidencial.

El resto del día fue paz y risas. Lily y James no pensaban en nada más que no fuera la tranquilidad que les daba que su familia estuviera a salvo. Pero no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando las cosas dieron un gran vuelco.

- ¡¡El Innombrable ha sido derrotado!! -bramó Lily, saltando del asiento en el que estaba sentada, asustando a James y Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué?! -saltaron ambos al unísono.

- ¡Eso! ¡¡Voldemort está muerto!! -repitió Lily radiante de alegría.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -gritó James emocionado.

- ¡¡Si!! -vitoreó Sirius empezando a correr por toda la cocina en círculos.

- ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! -James se acercó a Lily y le plantó un sónoro beso en los labios. Se quedaron así un largo rato sintiendo que todo el peso de tantos años, se les iba.

- Oígan, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero yo estoy aquí. -informó Sirius viéndolos apenado. - Cochinones, si quieren les desocupo la pieza de mis padres. -agregó al ver que ellos no se separaban. El efecto fue inmediato, James y Lily muertos de vergüenza se volvieron a Sirius.

- No es mi culpa de que tu no tengas vida propia amigo. Yo que tu me hago monja. -James soltó una carcajada junto con su esposa.

Sirius indignado ante el hecho de que su amigo estaba dudando de su atracción femenina, estaba apunto de soltar una enorme palabrota.

- Ya, ¿pueden parar de pelear? -lo cortó Lily, al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer Sirius. Se debatió entre tomar asiento o no, pero lo cierto es que estaba tan emocionada que tuvo que volver a leer El Profeta parada. - ¡Oh no! -exclamó Lily con tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó James preocupado.

- Escuchen. "También lamentamos informar la triste perdida de los espectaculares Aurors: Frank y Alice Longbottom, padres del Niño que Sobrevivió, Neville Longbottom. Se dice que el ataque fue una noche después de que El-Que-No-Deve-Ser-Nombrado fue en busca de la familia Potter para matarlos, pero falló. Se especula que planeaba matar a los Potter después de los Longbottom, no pudó lograr su cometido, ya que, como saben, lo derrotó Neville, una vez que Voldemort le lanzó el maleficio: _Avada Kedavra_, y rebotara contra él. Él niño volvió con su abuela y quedó con una cicatríz que lo marcará por siempre".-recitó Lily. - Todo el diario esta dedicado a esto. -la pelirroja empezó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente y James se acercó a abrazarla.

- No todo podía ser realmente bueno. Pero mira el lado bueno, Neville está sano y a salvo. -la consoló James.

- ¡Miren, atraparon a Colagusano! -exclamó Sirius sorprendido, una vez que hubiera tomado el diario.

- ¡Se lo tenía merecido! -comentó James fríamente.

Lily no lo regaño, pero tampoco afirmó nada. Si bien, ellos a lo mejor no habían sido las mejores personas con él, pero eso no justificaba que él hubiera optado por el camino de Voldemort.

- ¿Atraparón a los Mortífagos? -preguntó al fin Lily.

- A varios, pero no a todos -respondió Sirius, como si estuviera comentando el clima. Al parecer estaba conforme con el hecho de que Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado.

- ¿Y a Malfoy? -preguntó James esperanzado. Digamos que nos se llevaban muy bien en Hogwarts.

- No, dice que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius. -repuso Sirius con desgano.

- ¿Escucharon ese ruido? -Lily se paró del asiento y se acercó a la puerta.

- Debe ser Kreacher. Aveces se cae de la escalera. -la tranquilisó Sirius, sin darle importancia.

- ¿Se cae de la escalera y tu no lo ayudas? -preguntó Lily indignada. - El que sea un elfo doméstico no significa que sea una bolsa de estiércol sin sentimientos, Sirius -dijo saliendo de la habitación y yendo hacia el ventanal del vestíbulo.

- Lily... -la llamó James en voz baja. - ¿Qué es ese ruido? -repitió viendo por el ventanal.

- Están celebrando. -contestó Lily viendo los fuegos artificiales que se veían en el cielo. - Lo que es un descaro, ya que hay un montón de muggles que podrían verlos. -dijo con indignación.

- Oh, cierto que mal... ¿Vamos a celebrar con ellos? -sugirió Sirius emocionado.

- ¡Claro! -y ambos salieron de la casa corriendo. - ¿Vienes, amor? -James se volvió y se dirigió a su esposa.

- Mmm... No, creo me quedaré aquí con Harry. -dijo Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Como tu quieras. -y salió corriendo detrás de Sirius.

El mismo día, pero en la noche...

- ¡Wow! ¡Hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien! -exclamó James entrando en la cocina.

- Ni que lo digas. ¡Hasta Lunático se divirtió! Y eso que es una biblioteca ambulante. -comentó Sirius sentándose junto a James.

- Estoy aquí... -informó Remus ofendido.

- ¡Ah! Qué bueno... Pensé que tendría que decirlo más fuerte.

- Chicos, ya llegarón. -dijo Lily entrando en la cocina con Harry en brazos. - ¡Remus! -exclamó Lily, dejando a Harry en los brazos de Sirius y corriendo a abrazar a Lupin. - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Ya me estaba aburriendo con estos dos...

- ¡Oye! -reclamaron James y Sirius a la vez.

- Son unos insensibles... -dijo Lupin muy serio. - ¿Cómo pueden privar a Lily de decir la verdad?

- ¡Oh! Ya cállate. -le espetó Sirius enojado.

- ¿Por qué me tengo que callar? Tú no me mandas, y si así fuera, no sé que sería de mi... -dijo Lupin teatralmente.

- Serías Ministro de la Magia, pero perdiste tu oportunidad. -repuso Sirius con orgullo.

Remus estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Lily lo cortó por las buenas.

- James, creo que es el momento de irnos. -dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? -preguntó James inocentemente.

- Bueno... a casa. ¿Dónde más? -respondió Lily volviendo a tomar a Harry.

- Pero... ¡No pueden irse! ¡Hay que seguir celebrando! -dijo Sirius con tristeza.

- No, Sirius. Es celebración para quienes no tenían que ver en esto... Gracias a nosotros Frank y Alice murieron...

- ¡¿Acaso pretendias que nos dejaramos morir?! -repusó James molesto.

- No, pero...

- Mira, Lily. Yo siento mucho que ellos murieran... Tu sabes que yo los estimaba mucho. Yo y Sirius jamás hubieramos deseado algo para perjudicarlos, pero no estaba en nuestras manos salvarlos. Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar. Y el plan que hicimos, lo hicimos para protegerte a ti y a Harry. Los amo más que a nada en el mundo...

- James... -dijo Sirius, aguantando la risa.

- Si ya sé que estoy siendo muy cursi. -admitió James ha Sirius, antes de que este pudiera decir algo más. - Pero me molesta que tú pienses eso cuando yo hago todo lo posible por protegerte a ti y a Harry...

- James... -dijo Remus, en la misma pocisión que Sirius.

- ¿Me pueden dejar terminar? -lo cortó James exasperado. - Te quiero y...

- James... -dijo Lily inexpresiva.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -preguntó James furioso. Lo único que James pudo ver fue una pelirroja cabellera yendo hacia él y se dejo llevar por el beso que le dió Lily.

- Otra vez... -suspiró Sirius.

- Ésto es igual que cuando Cornamenta se le declaró oficialmente a Lily en Hogwarts. -recordó Lupin con una sonrisa.

- Si... Nunca había visto a Cornamenta tan... ¿Sensible? -concordó Sirius con escalofríos- ¡Hola, Profesor Dumbledore!

James y Lily se separarón al instante. Buscando a Dumbledore en la cocina, pero él no estaba.

- No se preocupen él no esta aquí... -ños tranquílizo Remus. James y Lily miraron furiosos a Sirius por haber roto su momento tan romántico.

- Cierto, si Dumbledore hubiera estado aquí ya les habría dado un infarto... -reconoció Sirius con una sonrisa burlona, muy típica en él.

- Bueno... -comenzó Lily. - Creo que ya nos hemos divertido bastante...

- Querrás decir, "ustedes se divirtieron" -le corrigió Sirius en un murmullo. Lupin rió con ganas.

- ... asique será mejor que ya nos vayamos. -dijo Lily, sin entender el por que de la risa de Remus.

- Si, tienes razón, amor. -concordó James, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa.

- Macabeo... -murmuró Sirius.

- Te escuché, Sirius. -lo atajó Lily con el entrecejo fruncido tomando a Harry. - Y les diré que deverían seguir los ejemplos de James. Al menos tratén de conseguirse una novia, ahora que los tiempos del Innombrable hayán acabados temporalmente. -les sugirió entrando en la chimenea de la cocina de Sirius.

- ¿Temporalmente? -repitió Sirius confundido. - ¿Tú crees que el volverá?

- Pensé que eso lo tenían más que claro. -le respondió Lupin. - Pero no se preocupen, tendremos un largo tiempo sin él. - aclaró viendo la cara que ponían sus amigos.

- Entonces, nos vemos. Vengan a cenar un día de estos, ¿de acuerdo? -se despidió James entrando en la chimenea con polvos flú en su mano. No había necesidad de despedirse tan exageradamente como la última vez. Al fin estaban a salvo y podían confiar en ver la luz del día siguiente.

- Adiós. -se despidieron los otros.

Ante ellos, volvió a aparecer la sala de su casa, igual a como la habían dejado.

- Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir. -dijo Lily saliendo de la chimenea.

- Si, tienes razón. -acordó James, muerto de sueño subiendo a rastras las escalera.

- Iré a acostar a Harry.

Lily siguió a James y luego entró en la bonita pieza de Harry. Lo dejó en su cuna. Su hijo ya estaba cediendo al sueño. Ella lo besó en la frente y salió de la pieza. James la esperaba, de una forma muy peculiar... Echado en la cama, vestido y roncando casi al nivel de Sirius.

- James... James... -le susurró Lily en el oído, una vez que se hubiera puesto su pijama

- ¿Mhm? -murmuró James abriendo con gran esfuerzo sus parpados, tomando las sabanas para taparse.

- No nada... -dijo Lily, pensando en que no era necesario agregar ni una palabra más. El Inombrable había sido derrotado, al menos temporalmente. Ya no había de que preocuparse, por que ya podrían vivir al fin... Una vida tranquila.

* * *

**Fin... **

¡No, los estamos molestando! :D

Por fin nos decisímos de ese maldito de Voldy... ¬¬

Y bueno, de aquí en adelante todo es risas, risas y más risas... o al menos por parte de nosotras.

Recuerden donde se hacen las consultas, reclamos, alagos... y bla, bla, bla.

Hasta el próximo capítulo... ¡Adiós!


	6. ¡Féliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

**6**

**Féliz Cumpleaños**

* * *

- ¿Teníamos que despertarnos tan temprano? -preguntó James somñoliento.

- Si, James. ¡Es tu hijo! -repuso Lily exasperada y en voz baja. Entró a la habitación de Harry, sin hacer ruido, con James detrás de ella. Se acercó a la cama de Harry, en la que se encontraba su hijo, ya mayor, del mismo pelo que su padre y los mismos ojos que su madre. - ¿Te parece si contamos hasta tres? -sugirió en un susurro.

- Como sea... -le quitó importancia James bostezando.

- Bien. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY! -gritaron James y Lily al unísono.

"¡Ah!": Fue el gritó que se escuchó de Harry antes de caerse de la cama.

- Pudo haber sido peor... -comentó James, ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

- ¿Harry, te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Lily a Harry preocupada.

- Si, mamá. Sólo quería ver si el piso era lo bastante cómodo para dormir allí. -dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily abrazó a su hijo, ignorando la burla, y dijo:

- Feliz Cumpleaños, mi pequeño. -mientras le peñiscaba cariñosamente la mejilla.

- ¿Pequeño? ¡Yo no soy pequeño! ¡Tengo 11 años, mamá! ¡Ya acéptalo! -resopló Harry molesto.

- Saliste tan gruñón como tu madre. -comentó James. Lily y Harry le lanzaron una mirada amenazante. Sus ojos verdes denotaban el mismo brillo, y James, como siempre, no paraba de maravillarse cada vez que hacían eso. - ¡Es por eso que los quiero tanto! -intentó arreglar la situación, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Harry. - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, campeón! ¡Acá esta tu regalo! -exclamó, señalando la puerta de la pieza de Harry que daba al pasillo, pero no había nada en el pasillo. Silencio. - Dije... ¡Acá esta tu regalo! -repitió James, pero de nuevo, nada. Harry y Lily lo miraban en silencio, tratando de aguantar la risa. - ¡Está bien! ¿Acaso lo tengo que hacer todo yo? -gruñó James saliendo de la habitación de Harry, luego de unos segundos apareció con...

- ¡Una lechuza! -exclamó Harry emocionado. La lechuza era blanca como la nieve, era hermosa según la opinión de Lily, es por eso que la escogieron.

- ¿Verdad que es bonita? -comentó Lily acariciando a la lechuza junto con Harry.

- Sí qué lo es... ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Gracias, papá! -les agradeció Harry, más que contento.

- Hagrid nos ayudó a escogerla, por lo que es un regalo también de su parte, ¿de acuerdo? -sonrió Lily.

- Si, tengo que darle las gracias cuando entré a Hogwarts. -le devolvió Harry la sonrisa.

- ¿Ya tienes idea de como ponerle? -preguntó James.

- No... supongo que se me ocurrirá algo durante el día...

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando en ponerle Petunia. -sugirió James.

En ese momento él y su hijo sucumbieron en carcajadas. Lily en cambio los miraba entre molesta y divertida. Si bien, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír, pero la sangre tira.

- Ja, ja, ja. Muy chistoso. Mira como me mató de la risa, James. -el nombrado y Harry la miraron y volvieron a estallar en risas. - ¡Ya! ¡No es gracioso! -más risas.

Cuando ya habían acabado de reírse Harry dijo entusiasmado:

- ¡Me muero, por mostrarsela a Canuto y Lunático! ¿Vendrán cierto?

- Si, eso creo. -contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

- Tengo hambre... -se quejó James, cambiando rotundamente el tema. - ¿Podemos ir a desayunar ya?

Sacando un par de risas a su familia, James y ellos fueron a desayunar a la cocina.

James estaba con Harry en el jardín trasero jugando Quidditch, mientras Lily estaba adentro cocinando. La lechuza volaba alrededor del jardín, cuando al interior de la casa se escuchó:

- ¡Familia, ya llegué! ¿Qué hay de almuerzo?

- Sirius. -se respondieron James y Harry al mismo tiempo, sonriendo. Al entrar en la casa Sirius los esperaba junto a Lupin y Lily.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -gritó Sirius corriendo hacia Harry para abrazarlo. - ¡Ya eres todo un hombre, campeón!

- Que bien que alguien en esta casa lo haya notado. -comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Felicidades, Harry! No todo los días cumples once. -dijo Lupin sonriendo y abrazando a Harry.

- ¡Que inteligente eres, Lunático! -dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

Lily y Harry rieron.

- Tengo hambre, mamá. ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? -preguntó Harry acariciándose el estómago.

- Ya está listo. Asique si gustan en lavarse las manos, se podrán...

- Si, gracias, Lily. -la ignoró Sirius, entrando con Harry a la cocina.

Remus obedientemente fue a lavarse las manos. "Aveces creo que Sirius es una pésima influencia para Harry", pensó Lily. James en cambio estaba muy resentido en el almuerzo. Hasta que al final decidió confesarse:

- ¿Acaso ahora no saludan, "amigos"? -preguntó enojado.

- Ho... -lo iba a saludar Remus, pero Sirius lo cortó.

- Disculpa, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, no... -aceptó James con la cabeza gacha. - ...pero...

- Pero, nada. Cuando sea tu cumpleaños nos avizas ¿entendido, eh... "John"? -espetó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Lily, Remus y Harry, se morían de la risa.

- Me llamo James, Sirius. ¡James! -le corrigió él desesperado.

- Si, si, si... ¿Qué importa? -repuso Sirius sin hacer caso.

- Harry, la señora Bathilda, te manda muchos saludos. No pudo venir, porque estaba enferma -le avizó su madre, cuando ya iban a comer el postre. - La iré a visitar en cuanto pueda.

- Bueno, dale las gracias de mi parte -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

- Harry, ¿no te preguntaste el por qué Canuto y yo, no te hemos traído un regalo? -preguntó Lupin, mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- La, verdad... es que no. Pero de todos modos, no importa. El hecho de que estén aquí, ya es bueno -contestó Harry, haciendo gala de su total modestia, por parte de su madre.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! -dijo James, dándole un golpe en la espala a su hijo, haciendo que este se atorara con su jugo de calabaza.

- ¡James, mira lo que has hecho! -lo regañó Lily, yendo a ayudar a Harry junto con Remus.

- Estoy bien, mamá, Lunático. -aclaró Harry, con la voz ahogada, después de un minuto.

- ¿En serio no quieres un regalo? -preguntó James mirándolo como si eso fuera imposible. Harry negó con la cabeza. - ¡Caray! ¡Qué mal has enseñado a nuestro hijo! -dijo James preocupado, esta vez dirigéndose a Lily.

- Bueno, ¿no quieres saberlo? -preguntó Lupin de nuevo, al ver que Lily estaba preparada para atacar.

- Está bien... -dijo Harry, quien quería mantener su espalda recta para el fin del día.

- Vamos a buscar el regalo, Canuto -le dijo Lupin a Sirius, y ambos se pararon y salieron de la cocina. Al volver venían con...

- ¡Oh! Es... bueno. Eh... ¿otra lechuza? -preguntó Harry, tratando de no ser imprudente.

- ¿Cómo que otra lechuza? -preguntó Sirius haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Si, Sirius... lo que sucede, es que, nosotros le regalamos...

¡PUM!

Lily se quedó muda, porque en ese preciso momento, la lechuza se esfumó, haciendo aparecer una enorme figura de una Rana de Chocolate casi de 2 metros.

- Queríamos dejarlo para el postre... -sentenció Sirius.

- ¡Guau...! Gra-gracias.. -Harry se quedó boquiabierto sorprendido por la grandeza del regalo.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¿Cómo le regalan tanto chocolate a Harry? ¡No es sano! -Lily estaba entre enojada y sorprendida.

- Lily, sabíamos que ibas a regañarnos, es por eso que... ¡También te trajimos una Rana de Chocolate! -dijo Sirius entusiasmado, pasándole una rana de chocolate, común y corriente. Esta sólo respondió frunciéndole el entrecejo. Harry y James hacían lo imposible por no reírse. - ¡Vamos, no te pongas celosa de Harry sólo porque el suyo sea más grande! Tómalo. - Lily lo seguía mirando, frunciendo más y más el entrecejo al punto de que ya parecía anti-natural.

- Mi amor... ¿Te lo vas a comer? ¡Yo lo quiero...! -exclamó James, quitándole la rana de chocolate con ojos brillantes, comenzando a comérsela.

- Como sea... -le restó importancia Lily.

- "Guegno", "Haddy" ¿"gue guiedes hajer"? -le preguntó James, comiendo su rana de chocolate, haciendo mucho ruidos al masticar y dándole unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza a Harry.

- ¿Qué tal, si van al pueblo? -sugirió Lily.

Ante la propuesta todos se alistaron entusiasmados para ir. Cuando ya estaban saliendo de la casa, Lily los despidió al borde de la reja.

- ¿Tu no vienes mamá? -preguntó Harry, esperándola.

- No, Harry. Lo que sucede es que voy a visitar a la señora Bathilda, para ver como sigue su resfriado. -aclaró Lily.

- Ah... mándale saludos. ¡Adiós! -se despidió Harry, corriendo trás su padre, su padrino y Remus.

- ¡Diviértete!

Harry consiguió alcanzarlos jadeando.

- Ustedes son muy malos... ¿Acaso piensan que un niño de mi edad, podría llegar muy rápido? -preguntó Harry molesto.

- ¿No eras tú el que decía que ya era un hombre? -contestó James.

- Si... pe-pero... ¡Bueno, ese no es el punto!

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar en medio de la plaza. Al rededor de ella habían varias tiendas, una oficina de correos, un pub, y una iglesia. Había mucha gente muggle transitando por ahí, pero eso no era nada extraño, ya que estaban en pleno verano.

- Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos? -preguntó James mirando el lugar.

Automáticamiente, todos respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero distintas cosas: "Las tiendas", dijo Harry. "Oficina de correos", dijo Remus. "Pub", dijo Sirius. "Iglesia", dijo James.

- ¿Iglesia? -preguntarón Harry, Sirius y Remus extrañados, mirando a James.

- Me parece un lindo día para agradecer el cumpleaños de Harry y... Era broma. -admitió James, al notar que nadie le creía.

- ¿Oficina de correos? -le preguntó Sirius a Remus, totalmente aturdido.

- Creo que es interesante conocer la cultura muggle...

- ¿Pretendías llevar a Harry para su cumpleaños a una Oficina de Correos? -preguntó Sirius, arqueando una ceja.

- Pues...

- ¿Pub? ¡Merlín, Canuto! ¡Preferiría llevar a Harry a la Oficina de Correos que a un Pub, contigo! -dijo James, abrazando a su hijo con fuerza. - No te preocupes, Harry. Ese señor feo y pervertido, no te hará daño.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo creía que ya era un hombre! -se defendió Sirius.

- ¡No quiero dejar a mi hijo con un trauma!

- Entonces lo único que nos queda es... -los tres merodeadores que quedaban, se fijaron en Harry. - Las tiendas.

Minutos después...

- ¿Qué les parece esto? ¿Y esto? ¿Para que sirve esto? -preguntaba Harry incesantemente, escogiendo otro regalo más, por parte de los merodeadores. Conste, si no le hubieran dado insistido, no hubiera pedido nada. Los demás lo miraban aburridos.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo de otra tiena muggle. Harry sugirió:

- ¿Les parece si mejor vamos a comer un helado a la plaza?

- ¡Por fin! -agradecierón los tres.

Se encontraban sentados en el prado de la plaza viendo a la gente pasar.

- ¿Oígan, les puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Harry con una expresión seria.

- Mejor dicho dos. -corrigió Lupin.

- Si, lo que pasa es... ¿quién es Colagusano?

Esa pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenidos a los chicos, quienes abrieron los ojos notoriamente.

- Es un hijo de... - iba a decir Sirius.

- Era un ex-amigo. -aclaró James, mirando enojado a Sirius. - ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Bueno, el otro día escuche a mamá hablar con Lunático sobre que la madre de Colagusano a vuelto a escribirles, porque piensa que su hijo aún está libre.

James y Sirius miraron a Lunático con una expresión acusadora.

- El era un amigo nuestro, Harry. -respondió James, con una expresión muy seria. - Pero ya no... Harry... el nos traicionó. ¿No te comerás tu helado? -preguntó James, queriendo cambiar de conversación.

- Sí... sí me lo comeré. -contestó Harry extrañado, mientras James les daba unos pequeños golpes en la espalda. - Si lo que pretendes es lesionarme la espalda, entonces, vas por buen camino. -aclaró, después de los incesantes golpes que le daba su padre. - ¿Y cómo los trai...?

- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Lupin, más alto de lo normal.

- ¡Claro! -aceptaron James y Sirius.

Al llegar a su casa, Lily los esperaba a todos con una grandiosa once.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaron? -preguntó Lily.

- Bien. - contestaron James, Sirius y Remus, mirando fijamente su comida.

Lily los miró extrañada, pero decidió ignorarlo.

- ¿Decidiste cómo le ibas a poner a tu lechuza, Harry? -inquirió su madre al ver como entraba revoloteando por la cocina el ave.

James iba a abrir la boca nuevamente, pero al captar la fulminante mirada de su esposa, cerró la boca de inmediato.

- No... la verdad es que no -se encogió de hombros Harry mirando la lechuza, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se concentraba, pero luego se rindió al ver que no se le ocurría nada. - ¿Ustedes, tienen alguna idea? -inquirió mirando a Sirius y Remus.

- Mmm... bueno... -dudó Remus mirando también a la lechuza volar.

- ¡Ya sé! -saltó Sirius sonriendo emocionado.

- ¿Qué? -preguntarón James, Lily y Harry esperando su respuesta entusiasmado.

- ¡Se va a llamar Le-chu...!

- ¡No, no, espera! -intentó detenerlo Harry.

- ¡...ga! -finalizó Sirius contentó mientras los demás lo observabán boquiabiertos por su elocuente nombre. - ¿No es chistoso? ¡En vez de "lechuza" "lechuga"! -estalló en risas.

- ¡Lo tengo! -sonrió Lily. - Estaba en casa de Bathilda, quien por cierto se mejoró, y me acordé de un nombre, pero se me había olvídado cual, entonces le pregunté a Bathilda si podía prestarme su libro para...

- Lily. -la cortó James exasperado.

- Mamá. -dijo Harry al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión.

- Está bien... ¿Te gusta Hedwig? -preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! ¡Que bien! ¡Me gusta! -sentenció Harry, contento.

- Sigo pensando que estaba mejor Lechuga... -murmuró Sirius resentido.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Sirius y Remus se hallaban muy cómodos en los sillones del living.

- No quiero parecer descortéz, pero... ¿Cuándo se van a ir? - preguntó Harry algo adormilado.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Quién dijo que nos iríamos? -preguntó Sirius, mirando a Lupin con una sonrisa cómplice. - ¡Si hasta trajimos saco y todo! - continuó, sacando mágicamente un saco de dormir de su espalda.

Harry los miraba boquiabierto.

- Verás, Harry –le explicó Lupin–. Como ya has cumplido once, y has demostrado que tienes… ciertas habilidades mágicas…

- ¡Sí, como la vez que me dejaste calvo! –intervinó Sirius molesto.

- Se te enviará tu carta de admisión en Hogwarts... -siguió Lupin, sin hacer caso a lo que decía Sirius. – ...como ya te habíamos sabrás. Entonces, nosotros… pensamos que…

- ¡Queríamos quedarnos contigo cuando te llegara la carta! Y si no te gusta… Estamos dispuestos a dormir afuera. –sentenció Sirius.

- De hecho... –comenzó Lily. - La pieza de visitas esta algo… abarrotada…

- Con la explosión que hiciste el otro día. –aclaró James, de brazos cruzados.

Tiempo después...

- ¡Bien hecho, Canuto! –lo regaño Remus sarcástico, recostado en su saco de dormir al interior de la carpa que compartía con él en el jardín. – Gracias a ti, nos ganamos estos esplendidos lugares para dormir.

- ¡Ya, cállate! Mira que si no hubiera sido por mi, no tendrías carpa. –alegó, Sirius molesto.

- La hice yo, Sirius. Tú estabas muy ocupado pidiéndole comida a Lily. –repuso Remus, mirando el techo de la carpa.

- Es tu culpa. Fue a ti a quién estafaron dándole una carpa muggle…

Harry observaba a través de su ventana, la carpa de Sirius y Remus, divertido. "Estás vacaciones si que van a ser raras", pensó.

- ¿Harry? –lo llamó su padre, abriendo la puerta.

- Pasa… -indicó Harry, aún viendo por la ventana.

- De todos modos iba a pasar. –comentó James, caminando resueltamente hacia él.

Harry se dió vuelta a mirarlo.

- Bien, esto es algo difícil, pero… Ven siéntate. –le pidió James, Harry le hizo caso y se sentó junto a él. .

- Sabes, que me cuesta decírtelo a veces… Eres mi hijo, por lo tanto, debería decirte… lo mucho que te quiero como hijo y amigo… eh…

- ¡JAMES! ¿QUÉ HACEN TUS CALZONCILLOS EN LA TINA? –vociferó Lily furiosa.

- ¿ME PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE BAJAR LA VOZ? ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE ENTABLAR UNA CONVERZACIÓN CON MI HIJO! –gritó James fastidiado.

- ¡NO GRITES! ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE GRITEN EN MI CASA! –chilló Lily.

James iba a tomar una bocanada de aire, pero Harry lo paro en seguida.

- Papá, esto corta el ambiente familiar. –dicho esto, James cambió de opinión.

- Como decía, te quiero mucho hijo, por lo tanto… es mi deber pasarte algo que ha pasado de generación en generación, durante toda mi familia. –James sacó algo de una pequeña caja de cartón, que Harry hasta el momento no había notado. – Úsala con cautela, ya sabes, en ocasiones importantes, como cuando quieras hacerle una broma a un profesor o a Peeves, cualquiera de las dos es buena idea.

Harry al ver lo que tenía su padre se quedo algo perplejo.

- ¿Qué es, papá? –preguntó intrigado, tocando la tela de aquella extraña... ¿capucha?

- Es una capa. –respondió James emocionado. – Una capa de invisibilidad.

Harry lo observó completamente, sorprendido.

- ¿U-una capa de invisibilidad? -repitió. James asintió con un gesto de cabeza. – Yo… papá, esto… maravilloso, yo no sé… como… fantástico… -a Harry no le salían las palabras de la impresión. - ¿Puedo ponérmela?

- ¡Claro! Ahora es tuya, ¿no? –asintió James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esto… yo…

- Con un "gracias" basta. –auxilió James.

-Gracias, papá. ¡Eres el mejor! –dicho esto, Harry abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Se puso la capa encima desapareciendo completamente de la vista de James y de todo el mundo a decir verdad. - ¡Voy a probarla con mamá!

Harry salió de su habitación y fue donde se encontraba la pieza de sus padres. James lo seguía sigilosamente, era algo que no se podía perder. Harry entró en la habitación y advirtió que su madre estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, mirando con cara de asco lo que parecían los calzoncillos de su padre.

- Ni en mis fantasías más traviesas pensé en esto. –comentó, para si misma.

Harry, pensó que quizás en otra oportunidad le preguntaría a que se refería con eso de "fantasías más traviesas". Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Levantó ambas manos y poso sus manos en la cintura de su madre.

Lily soltó un grito, asustada. Se volteó para ver quién había sido, pero luego comprendió:

- ¿James te dió la capa, no es cierto? –preguntó al espacio en el que se encontraba Harry, como resignándose a esa mala idea.

- Así es. –aceptaron Harry y James, quién acababa de entrar en el cuarto.

- Y yo que me había resignado a la idea de tener sólo un bromista en casa, además de Sirius, por supuesto. –comentó Lily.

- Es lo que hay. -dijo James alzándose de hombros y abrazando a su esposa, con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano de su cama, se colocó su bata y sus pantuflas, y corrió por el prado del jardín, donde se encontraba la carpa de Sirius y Remus. Entró en la carpa y se encontró con su padrino ocupando todo el espacio de la carpa y a Lupin en una esquina.

- No eso no… No me gusta… -murmuraba Sirius dormido, pateando a Remus en la espalda. - ¡No me gusta!

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estás loco? –preguntó Remus, despertándose y parándose rápidamente de donde estaba. Sirius volvió a murmurar cosas, pero esta vez sin sentido. - ¡Harry! –exclamó al ver al chico dentro de la carpa, divertido. - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- Vine a ver como habían dormido, y al parecer… -Harry le hecho una hojeada a Sirius. – ...no muy bien. ¿Por qué no despiertas a Canuto y vamos a desayunar?

- Harry, son las 7:00 de la mañana… -aclaro Remus, dando a entender que su estómago no estaba en condiciones de digerir nada.

- Ah… ¿E ir a jugar Quidditch? –sugirió Harry tercamente.

- Eso suena más lógico… -asintió Sirius levantándose, mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

Remus soltó un búfido y se volvió a recostar en su saco, para por fin poder dormir "cómodamente". Sirius y Harry lo pasaron completamente por alto y salieron de la carpa.

- ¿Listo, compañero? –preguntó Sirius estirándose frente a la casa de los Potter.

- Si, espera. Sólo tengo que ir a buscar las escobas. –dijo Harry inocentemente, disponiéndose a ir a casa a buscarla.

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Alto, alto! –lo paró Sirius enseguida. - ¿Se te olvidó que puedes utilizar la magia? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Cierto… -recordó Harry algo avergonzado.

-¡Accio! –dijo alzando su varita, pronto, dos escobas vinieron volando hacia ellos.

- Gracias. –le dijo Harry tomando su Cometa 260 y montándola. Sirius hizo lo mismo y juntos volaron en ellas.

Lupin al despertar, notó que el amanecer había pasado volando al igual que Sirius y Harry. Se vistió y vio que un enorme sol le llegó a la cara.

- ¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego! –gritó Remus desesperado, pero luego pensó que si Sirius y James hubieran estado viéndolo, dirían que eso es de niña; así que se calmó enseguida y entró a la casa como si nada.

- ¿Por qué gritabas como niña? –preguntó Sirius, sentado en la mesa junto con Harry, James y Lily, que también lo miraban extrañado.

- ¿Quién gritaba como niña? –preguntó Remus haciéndose el loco.

- Tú. –dijeron todos al unísono.

Remus no agregó comentarios y se sentó a desayunar.

- Y, ¿cómo durmieron, chicos? –preguntó Lily, untando mermelada en su pan.

- Bien. –contestó con descaro Sirius.

- Mal. –contestó Remus, de mal humor. - ¡Canuto casi me rompe la columna!

- ¿Tan anciano eres? –le preguntó Sirius.

Remus lo quemó con la mirada.

- ¿Bueno, que les parece si duermen con Harry? –propusó Lily, sintiendo lástima por ellos.

- ¡Si! –respondieron Sirius, Remus y Harry al instante.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo James escupiendo toda la leche que tenía en la boca.

- ¡Oh, Cornamenta, eso es asqueroso! –dijo Sirius asqueado.

- Fregotego. –dijo Remus, sin darle importancia.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta a lo que estás imponiendo a tu hijo?! –preguntó James indignado. - ¡¿Cómo quieres que duerma con Sirius y sus ronquidos?!

- ¡Oye! –gruño Sirius, ofendido.

- Créeme, hijo. Yo dormía en la misma habitación que tu padrino en Hogwarts. Las peores noches de mi vida. –le aclaró James a Harry.

En ese momento Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

**Chán - Chán... **

**Notas de Autoras: **

Ok, ok. Sí, reconocemos que fue algo tonto que Harry le pusiera a su lechuza "Hedwig" tal como en el libro, pero pensamos que a lo mejor Harry tenía los gustos de Lily... o algo así.

No nos dirán que preferían que se llamará Lechuga, ¿cierto? Porque ese fue un momento de locura, ¿ok?

Mmm... también queremos aclarar una cosa: No vamos a contar muchas cosas de Neville. A lo que nos referimos es que vamos a ver todo desde la perspectiva de Harry o su familia, ¿está bien?

Claro que también sabremos de él en Hogwarts y todo eso...

En fin. Este es el verdadero comienzo de la historia. No sabemos si les pareció gracioso ni nada, pero al menos esperamos que les guste.

¡Y por último! Queremos agradecer los pocos, pero alentadores reviews. :)

Sería, hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Par de Lunáticas. **


	7. La Carta

**Declaimer: **¿Quién en su sano juicio ganaría algo de dinero con esto, teniendo a Rowling al lado?

* * *

**7**

**La Carta.**

* * *

Y así pasaron los días...

Todas las mañanas Harry se despertaba con los ronquidos de Sirius. ¡Era horroroso dormir con él! Incluso, los últimos días, Harry se propuso seriamente la idea de armar otra vez la carpa de Sirius y Remus, e ir a dormir ahí. Pero bueno... era su padrino. Y no se escoge a la familia.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos buscaban la carta de admisión en Hogwarts desesperadamente, excepto Sirius que aún se hallaba durmiendo. Cuando él se despertaba, solo él podía buscar la carta. Derecho de padrino, como solía llamarlo él. Le había exigido a James que por ser el padrino, iba a ser el primero en leer la carta. Asique los demás tenían que resignarse a buscarla cuando él no estaba.

- ¿No crees que debería ser yo el primero en leer la carta? –preguntó Harry algo extrañado, el día en que Sirius comentaba por enésima vez su postura.

- Eh... Lo que pasa es que... ¡Mi padrino era igual conmigo! ¡Haz lo que te digo y serás como yo! –le aseguró Sirius.

- ¿Solo y sin mujeres? –apuntó James burlón, haciendo que los demás rieran.

- No. –siguió Sirius ofendido. – Pero si no haces lo que te digo Harry, terminarás igual que tu padre. –James y Lily le lanzaron miradas asesinas. – Con una hermosa esposa y un lindo hijo. –se corrigió rápidamente.

En realidad, la llegada de la carta había sido el único tema en esos días. Harry no sabía porque le daban tanta importancia a una simple carta de admisión que tarde o temprano llegaría… ¿verdad?

Uno de los tantos días en los que Sirius rayaba en la obsesión por la llegada de la carta, escuchó el sonido de un chico silbando fuera de la casa. Obviamente estaba enloquecido por la carta, asique salió corriendo, sabiendo que podía ser el cartero. Todos lo seguían atropelladamente porque no sabían que estaba pasando.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –grito Sirius desesperado, quitándole al cartero su bolsa llena de cartas. Éste abría todas, mientras el cartero le alegaba indignado.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el cartero enfurecido. - ¡Mis cartas!

- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! –exclamó Sirius ignorando al cartero completamente, tomando una de las miles de cartas y tirando la bolsa al suelo. Éste, totalmente enrojecido, junto las cartas y se marchó a paso indignado. – Carta de Hogwarts. ¡Escuchen! –Sirius empezó a leer en voz alta. - Hogwarts. «Estimada Señora Bathilda Bagshot: Nos complace anunciarle que usted ha sido acepta en el ¿club de ancianas de Howar?» ¿Howar?... ¿Qué diablos es Howar? -preguntó después de darle varias repasadas a la carta.

Era evidente que, producto de su emoción, viera sólo lo que quería ver.

- Vaya, Canuto… ¿Te postulaste para estar en un club de ancianas? –preguntó James soltando una gran carcajada, mientras Sirius fruncía el entrecejo.

- Sí que eres tonto, Canuto. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que nos enviarían la carta a través de una lechuza? –preguntó Remus viéndolo como si fuera un enfermito.

- Tranquilo, Lunático. ¿No vez que él estaba muy ocupado pensando en ser parte del club de ancianas? –preguntó James.

Todos reían. Para colmo, el cartero había vuelto, sin poder caer en su indignación, y le estaba reclamando a Sirius el haber roto la carta… Más bien todas las cartas.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó Sirius, ignorando lo que decía el cartero. Le entregó su carta y entro a la casa decepcionado.

Harry veía todo este espectáculo desde la ventana de su pieza. De verdad se había reído mucho, pero no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su padrino.

Al día siguiente, Sirius al fin descubrió que él no era el único que buscaba las cartas. Se había despertado temprano para ir a comer algo a la cocina y luego volver a dormir. Pero al bajar…

- En serio... estoy preocupada. ¡Hemos buscado la carta por todos lados, hemos esperado demasiado! –dijo Lily con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

- No te preocupes. Ya debe estar por llegar... –la calmo James, sin darle mucha importancia.

Desde ese momento, todos los días siguientes, Sirius se despertaba a las 6:00 de la mañana para buscar la carta antes que los demás.

Harry iba notando la tención en el ambiente. Cada día, James, Sirius y Remus, inventaban cualquier tipo de juego para entretenerlo, pero él se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y lo cierto es que ya estaba algo preocupado. ¿Qué sucedía si nunca le llegaba la carta? Faltaban sólo dos semanas para que terminaran las vacaciones. ¿Abrían olvidado en Hogwarts medir su capacidad mágica? Nunca le había a preguntado a su madre, ni tampoco a Lupin… Sonrió, pensando en que no se le había pasado por su mente preguntarle a su padre o a su padrino. Pero, sinceramente, confiaba más en el veredicto de los dos primeros.

- ¡¿Harry, cuando vas a bajar?! –lo llamaron James y Sirius, desde las escaleras.

Harry se levantó con desgano de su cama. Era hora de jugar a otro juego…

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, y al bajar el último escalón, levantó la vista, que hasta el momento la tenía gacha; y vio que ellos lo esperaban con una sonrisa que pretendía ser alentadora. Pero para el gusto de Harry, parecían un par de idiotas baboseando. Rió por lo bajo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó James, mientras caminaban hacia el jardín.

- No, de nada. –mintió Harry sin borrar su sonrisa. - ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy? –preguntó, una vez que hubieran llegado al centro del jardín.

- Hoy jugaremos a un juego muy divertido… -comenzó Sirius, mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño, recién aprendiendo las vocales.

- ¿Canuto, puedes dejar de hablar como enfermito? –señaló James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Por qué? A Harry le gusta, ¿no? –dijo él viendo a Harry aún como si fuera un niño.

Harry se debatía entre quedarse callado u herir el orgullo de su padrino. Optó por lo primero.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al punto? –intervino James, exasperado.

- Vamos a jugar a las… ¡escondidas! –Sirius puso en su tono de voz demasiado entusiasmo.

- ¿Dónde está Lunático? –preguntó Harry ignorando completamente a su padrino.

- Fue con Lily a visitar a Bathilda. –respondió James, también ignorando a su amigo.

- ¿No me escucharon? ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas! –repitió Sirius algo desesperado.

- ¡Si sigues usando esa maldita voz, te golpeare tan fuerte que...!

- ¡JAMES POTTER, NO DIGAS PALABROTAS EN FRENTE DE TU HIJO! –gritó Lily, desde el jardín de la casa vecina.

- Y… ¿cómo se juega? –preguntó Harry viendo que su padre no estaba de humor para seguir hablando.

- ¿No es obvio? –se sorprendió Sirius. - Hay que esconderse. ¡Merlín! No hay que ser un genio para entenderlo.

- ¡EJEMPLO NÚMERO UNO: SIRIUS! –gritó Remus, también desde el otro lado.

- ¡¿NO SE PUEDE TENER ALGO DE PRIVACIDAD EN ESTE JARDÍN?! –chilló Sirius molesto.

- ¡NO! –respondieron Lily y Remus a la vez.

- Y... ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentran? –preguntó Harry, sin mucho interés a decir verdad.

- Pierdes. -contestaron James y Sirius de mal humor.

- Ah… Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos escondemos? –apuntó Harry.

- Sí… -dijo Sirius volviendo a la normalidad. - ¡James, tú cuenta! –gritó corriendo junto con Harry, dentro de la casa.

- ¡Contaré hasta veinte! –gritó James.

Harry corrió por la casa desesperadamente para poder encontrar un buen escondite. Pero lo cierto es que no había un lugar lo suficientemente bueno. Subió las escaleras para por lo menos sentirse algo útil, y luego recordó:

- ¡La capa! –susurró.

Corrió hacía su habitación, y se metió bajo la cama. Encontró de todo. Desde sus juguetes viejos, hasta su ropa interior. Pero hubo algo que le llamó bastante la atención. Había un pequeño montón de hojas en una esquina de la cama. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlos y vio que eran los dibujos que él hacía cuando era un bebé. Pero entre medio de ellos había una… carta.

Harry tiró los demás papeles y comenzó a leerla enseguida, ignorando por completo cuando su padre grito: "¡YA VOY!". La carta rezaba:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente: _

_Minerva McGonagall. Subdirectora. _

Harry tuvo que releer varias veces la carta para darse cuanta de que al fin había llegado. ¡No lo habían olvidado! ¡Iría a Hogwarts! Un momento. ¿Qué hacía la carta bajo la cama…? Debió haberse caído cuando él en uno de los inagotables juegos inventados por James y Sirius, se recostó y botó a la carta, ssique debía estar hace muchos días. ¡Tenía que decirles a los demás!

- ¿Harry, estás aquí? –preguntó su padre entrando en la habitación. Él se asusto y se pegó fuertemente en la cabeza. - ¡Ja! ¡Te oí! –dijo él acercándose a la cama.

- ¡Papá, no grites! –le pidió Harry en voz baja, mientras salía de la cama.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Hey, Canu...!

- ¡Papá, no! –saltó Harry, tapándole la boca con un enorme salto, el cual duró un segundo. - ¡Mira! –le entregó la carta y James la tomó extrañado. Pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

- ¡¿Esto es lo qué creo qué es?! –preguntó James emocionado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –repuso Harry con una ceja alzada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡Al fin!! –festejó James abrazando a su hijo fuertemente.

- ¿Cornamenta, dónde estás? –lo llamó Sirius desde el pasillo.

James y Harry empalidecieron en seguida. James se aseguró de guardar rápidamente la carta en el interior de su camisa.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Terminó el juego? –preguntó Sirius entrando en la habitación.

- Eh… Sí… Encontró… Harry... Digo… Escondidas…

- Gracias por explicarme el nombre del juego, Cornamenta. -dijo Sirius, sarcásticamente. - Harry, tú sacaste el cerebro de tu madre, ¿qué paso?

- Nada. Bueno, papá me encontró. -respondió Harry, demostrando que era mucho mejor actor que su padre.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres un perdedor! –se burló Sirius, pareciéndose más a un niño que a un adulto.

- Sí, cómo sea… Tengo hambre. –lo ignoró Harry sin darle importancia, saliendo de la habitación.

- Oye, lo duro lo saco de Lily, ¿no? –comentó Sirius.

- Sí, cómo sea… Adiós. –lo imitó James saliendo de la pieza.

- No… Definitivamente, a ti no te sale. –calificó Sirius.

James soltó un bufido.

Harry ya había puesto al tanto a Remus y a su madre. La reacción de ella fue: "¡No puedo creer que seas tan desordenado, Harry! ¡Eres igual a tu padre! ¡Tenemos suerte de que a tu padre y a Sirius se les hubiera ocurrido jugar a ese juego! ¡Tenemos que enviarle la contestación en seguida…!" Después de haber enviado la carta con Hedwig, su madre lo llenó de besos y abrazos.

En la cena, a Harry se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de esconder la carta en un lugar visible para Sirius, para que luego él creyera que había encontrado la carta.

Y así fue.

- ¡CHICOS, NO SABEN LO QUE ENCONTRÉ! –gritó Sirius entrando en la cocina y viendo a los demás presentes sentados en la mesa.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lily con fingida sorpresa.

- ¡LA CARTA! –respondió él alzando la carta por los aires.

Todos dieron fingidos gritos de alegría.

- Oh… qué sorpresa. –comentó Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Lunático? –preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

- Na-da. So-lo que es una SOR-PRE-SA ha-ber-la en-con-tra-do. Tie-nes mu-cha suer-te. -mintió Lupin, separando demasiado las silabas, para que sonaran reales, pero Sirius no cabía en su felicidad, asique no prestó atención a ese hecho y se la entregó a Harry.

- ¡Vamos, ábrela, campeón! –lo alentó.

- Eh… bueno. –aceptó Harry, y la releyó nuevamente. - ¡Oh! ¡Es-to es ge-nial! ¡Mu-chas gra-cias! –agradeció, también remarcando mucho las palabras.

- De qué… -contestó Sirius sonriente.

- No- ten-go i-de-a. –admitió Harry, diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Sí! Carta… Linda carta… -dijo James nervioso.

Definitivamente, la actuación no era lo suyo.

- Bien. Es hora de que te vayas a acostar, Harry. –le ordenó Lily, viendo que Harry aún estaba jugando a Snap Explosivo con James, Sirius y Remus.

- ¡Pero, Mamá, estamos en verano! –reclamó Harry, que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- Mañana debes levantarte temprano, para ir al callejón Diagon. -le recordó Lily.

- ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

**Chán - Chán. **

**Notas de Autoras:**

¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Perdón por no poder subir fics antes, pero... ya saben, uno no tiene tiempo de actualizarse cuando están pasando tantas cosas en el mundo, ¿no?

Ok, éste capítulo no salió tan largo como hubiéramos esperado, y la verdad es que no es muy importante... nada importante.

Pero bueno, prometemos que en el próximo capítulo echaremos nuestra imaginación a volar lo más lejos que podamos.

**Respuestas a reviews. **

**Rianne Black: **o... Mía (aún no averiguamos si es una amiga tuya o, de lo contrario, una doble personalidad tuya, jaja): Mmm... no sabríamos decirte muy bien en que trabaja cada uno porque Rowling no a dado muchos detalles sobre eso, pero por el momento te podemos decir que Lily básicamente se dedica a lidiar con esa casa de locos (por el momento), James se hace querer, y Sirius y Lupin simplemente se dedican a vagabundear por la casa de los Potter por el verano (sólo en el verano). Lo cierto es que no creemos que James, Sirius y Lupin fuera así si siguieran vivos (¡por supuesto que no!). Es sólo una alteración exagerada de como siguen siendo adolecentes al no separarse y al no tener que seguir lidiando con el peligro hacia sus familias.Mmm... también tienes razón con eso de que Harry debería saber más sobre el mundo mágico, pero tener a James, Sirius y Lupin, lo aleja del mundo muggle porque siempre le muestran cosas nuevas sobre el mundo mágico y mantienen su cabeza ocupada. Si Nev pudo matar a su serpiente no vemos porque no podría sacar la valentía que tenía _bien _oculta para pelear contra él :). No, él y Harry no se conocen. No... nosotras creemos que Neville si tendría carácter porque su abuela estaría muy orgullosa por él, por ser el "Niño que Sobrevivió". Y, bueno... ¿Quién no tendría caracter al lado de los merodeadores? (No contemos a Colagusano, por favor). Jaja, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y nos seguimos escribiendo. :D

**Twilight115**: Gracias por el review. Y no sabemos si nuestra historia es algo que se podría denominar... interesante, pero gracias de todos modos por el término. Suena mucho más bonito que el término que estábamos pensando. Jaja.

**asami - black: **Creo que ya notamos que encontraste chistoso el fic... gracias, jaja. No, en serio, no sabes lo contentas que nos ponen sus review. Sí, bueno... Lo de "Lechuga" fue un arranque de locura porque no se nos ocurría que nombre poner y hay se nos ocurrió esa _buena_broma. (Nótese el sarcasmo), jaja. Nos reímos mucho haciendo este capítulo. Y ahora que lo pienso... Si J. viera nuestro fic, le daría un infarto con sólo leerlo. Seguro que es la historia más ridícula que podría leer sobre sus personajes :S. (¡Por favor que sepa español!), jaja. Gracias por el review y esèrp que te guste este capítulo (¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!), jaja.

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **¿Por qué? Si Lechuga nos parecía lindo..., jaja. ¿A quién no le gustaría llamarse Lechuga? (...) Bueno, bueno, déjemoslo en Hedwig, suena más lindo, jaja. Sí, nosotras también sufriríamos mucho siendo Lily... ¡No, mentira! ¡Adoraríamos vivir en esa casa de locos! (Cómo últimamente la llaman por aquí ¬¬, jaja). Mmm... sí, Harry es bromista como James, pero ayuda mucho que Lily este para que ponga los pies en el suelo, por lo que es una mezcla entre el Harry de antes, con unas cuantas cucharaditas de Cornamenta y Canuto. Jaja. Gracias por los reviews (Y).

**DaRKPotteR90: **¡Oh, nos vas a hacer llorar! Gracias que lindo review. Nos haces sentir como si en verdad supiéramos lo que hacemos, jaja. Sí, te entendemos, nosotras también nos centrábamos sólo en fics de H/G o R/H, puras cosas románticas. Pero lo cierto es que las combinaciones de Merodeadores + Humor, son bastante buenas. Esperamos que sigas leyendo más de los merodeadores (Y). ¡Oh! Y gracias también por ser la única persona que ha dejado claro en un reviews que sabe que somos DOS personas, no UNA. Gracias, jaja.

* * *

**Par de Lunáticas. **


End file.
